Russian Roulette
by Gene's Gal
Summary: Summery Inside: Clyde/OC Character. A More Postive Yet Dark Tale Of Betrayal, Forbidden Passion And Intense Story-Telling. Rated T.
1. Summery

Russian Roulette

I Saw Law Abiding Citizen A Little While Ago, The Movie Has Never Escaped From My Thoughts Since I Left The Cinema. I Planned To Do A Fic Only This Time To Make The Story A Little More Postive And Dark At The Same Time. The Title Is Insipred By Rhianna's Song On Her New Album Rated R (If You Are A Fan Of Hers, I Highly Recommend You Getting It Because It's Brilliant) At The Moment, It's Only A Summery So Here It Is:

As Clyde Shelton Has Been Arrested For The Brutal Murder Of The Same Man Who Killed His Family, He Plans To Bring Down The System By Getting Rid Of All Who Were Invovled In The Court Case 10 Years Ago. Nick Rice Calls Upon A Young Woman Named Lisa Richards To Help Alongside Him. When Lisa Meets Clyde, She Is Instanly Drawn To Him. He Is Shocked To See That She Looks Very Much Like His Dead Wife. As She Tries To Get A Confession Out Of Him, They Both Can't Deny Their Growing Feelings For Each Other. But When Rice Finds Out, All Hell Will Break Loose.

So What Do You Think? Does It Sound Good Or Is It Betraying The Film? As Always, RAR (Read And Review) Please.


	2. Chapter One

Russian Roulette

Chapter One. It's A Little Short But It's A Taster Of What's To Come.

Clyde Shelton watched the glowing sun rise from his cell.

A wide smile came across his face, today was a new day.

It had only been yesterday since he was arrested in his house.

Naked and obeying to every order the police told him to do, he knew that his plans were about to begin.

Seeing the familer face of Nick Rice gave him a unnerving kick, he will pay along with the others that were invovled in that case ten years ago.

Ten years since his beautiful family were murdered, his beloved wife raped in front of him while his daughter was dragged away.

He died that very day, that mild mannered Christian ciziten was no more.

In it's place was a stranger, calling for blood to be repaid and justice for the flawed system.

He made that lethal injection go wrong, that bastard's went through a painful death but it wasn't enough.

Though he was proud of his attack, it was only the start of his dangerous and disturbing game he had planned.

Turning away from the window, his eyes lay on the bunkbed where a another crimmal slept on the lower bed.

His snoring was driving him mad, the nosie grew louder and louder until he snorted and turned over.

Clyde thought of many ways to silence him: use a pillow to smother him or some kind of weapon to cut his throat.

He let out a very loud sigh but it wasn't enough to wake him much to his bitter disappointment.

Pacing towards the door, his eyes wandered out of the cell window to see no sign of movement about.

In a matter of hours, he would be questioned about the murder and perhaps forced to get a confession out.

But Clyde knew that every living soul will be in danger, justice will be done even if it killed him.

Author's Note: So What Do You Think?


	3. Chapter Two

Russian Roulette

Chapter Two

Thanks For The Reviews So Far, Glad You Are Enjoying It.

_A Few Days Later..._

Nick Rice let out a heavy sigh, it just wasn't working.

They got a confession from Shelton after his demand of a new mattress in his cell.

Though it annoyed him that he was getting that kind of treatment, he had no choice but to do so.

Then he delivered a another chilling demand: a well cooked steak and his Ipod by 1pm or Darby's attorney would die if it's late.

The latter happened, the attorney was found buried alive and his demand was eight minutes late.

While finishing off his meal, he killed his cell mate by a sharp bone leaving behind a very gory mess.

Nick would never forget that cold, menacing gaze Clyde gave him.

He was now placed in solitary confinement cell underground, perhaps asleep or awake waiting for his next attack.

At first, Nick couldn't think of this man becoming such a violent being.

When he saw him that day, he was trembling and pleading for the killers to be put away for their crime.

But when he told Shelton that the case was too weak, he never thought it would come to this.

Not even his betrayed look on that haunted man's face when he shook Darby's hand would make him turn into a twisted monster.

Yet a another shiver ran down his spine, that was enough thinking about that bastard for now.

After hearing that his daughter saw a graphic DVD of the killing, he suddenly realised that his family could be in danger by that man.

His wife wasn't too happy when he came home that day to see his little girl still crying and she ranting about what she saw.

When they werrn't in the room, he checked out the disk himself to be left vomiting and haunted by the sickening images afterwards.

Though he wanted to destory it, he knew it was a part of the evidence and forbid anyone with a weak stomach not to watch it.

Sitting on the couch, sipping a ice-cold beer, he studied the TV with a unintresed gaze.

He heard his daughter's scream, a another nightmare perhaps.

He removed himself from the couch and made his way down the hall until he was stopped by his wife.

A angry stare across her beautiful face, dark rings under her brown intense eyes he loved staring into.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her. Just like you are looking after number one: your job!" She hissed, bitterly.

He was about to reply back but she simply pushed him aside and shut the door behind her with a fiece slam.

It made the girl cry even more, not even words of comfort was enough for her to calm down.

Nick slightly opened the door and let it go ajar, neither of them noticed his presence.

"It's alright sweetie, only a nightmare. Dreams come true, not nightmares." She said, with a reassuring tone of voice.

"But Mummy, it was so real! I was right there, watching that man do those horrible things to that man!" The girl wailed.

Nick clasped a hand over his mouth to stop him from gasping, how could such a beautiful innocent angel go through such hell?

"Darling, I promise you that it was only a nightmare. That man is not coming anywhere near us, your father will make sure of that."

The girl stopped crying and wipped her tears with her sleeve, her eyes darting from her mother to her father who stood there in shock.

"Daddy? Do you promise too?" She asked, softly.

Nick walked inside, sitting down at the other end and taking her hand into his.

"I promise with all my heart, baby." He replied, tears prickling against his eyes.

He could feel his wife intense gaze on him, the body langauge pouring out of her was anger and rage not only by this man but her husband as well.

The girl came to hug him tight, then she snuggled down under the covers and shut her eyes.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispered, kissing her lightly on her face.

The pair crept out of the bedroom, she shutting the door behind them.

She dragged him in the living room, her tight grip was digging against his skin.

"What the hell are you playing at?! Our child is going through something she should never experience at her age!" She cried, pointing her finger at the hallway.

"Look, it wasn't my fault the DVD was sent to us. She should have never opened it, why didn't you watch her at what she was doing?" He replied.

A rage of anger overswept her that she slapped him hard on his cheek.

"How dare you?! I've been looking after her while you have been away at work nearly every freaking night. Ever since that bastard has appeared, he has torn our lifes apart including our marriage. If you don't find a way to get rid of him for good, I will be leaving with our child before you can even blink!" She threatened.

She began to walk down the hallway where their bedroom was but Nick stopped her.

"You take my child and I will let you go through a even worse hell than what she's going through." He whispered, harshly.

Her burning eyes gazed at him once more before entering the room and shutting it behind her.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight, I can't bear to see your face when I get up in the morning!" She shouted.

Nick kicked the door twice in his anger, banging his fists and swearing at the top of his voice.

Giving up, he walked down the hallway in defeat and tired from today's events.

But what he didn't notice was his daughter saw everything that just happened.

Silent tears poured down her face, if only there was a way for her to stop her parents from fighting she would take it.

Quietly shutting the door, she buried herself under the covers and waited for sleep to take over.

Late at night, Nick awoke from a deep slumber that lasted a few hours.

Searching his surroundings, he knew he was on the couch for a good reason.

Deciding that he couldn't go back to sleep, he got out his laptop and turned it on.

He searched through all the work he had done, until the file of Clyde Shelton appeared on his desktop.

That face of evil stared back at him with a nasty sneer.

How he could go down there and strangle that bastard to death, hell he would gladly pay someone to do it.

Would anyone miss him? No.

Forever burn in hell for his bloody crimes, never again meeting his family in heaven.

Clicking the cross button of the file, he went on the internet until his eyes fell on a advert that caught his attention.

A good-looking woman around her early twenties stood with a white background and bold writing above her head said:

**LISA RICHARDS, THE SUCCESSFUL LAWYER FROM LONDON, HAS ARRIVED IN AMERICA SEARCHING FOR A JOB**

**CALL HER NOW ON 555-6786.**

Nick liked her wide smile, her confident folding of the arms and would be quite a help for the Shelton case.

Grabbing his moblie, he dialled the number not hoping for a answer at this time of the night.

"Hello, this is Lisa Richards. How can I help you?" Said a warm, velvet voice.

Nick smiled at this, he knew he had found the right person before they even spoke business.

Author's Note: Good? Please Read And Review When You Can.


	4. Chapter Three

Russian Roulette

Chapter Three

Lisa Richards was just a typical twenty-four year old that moved to America a few months ago.

But back in London, she was well known to be the most poplaur lawyer ever known in the city.

With her kind spirit and her bright smile, she ruled the courts and won many cases since she began six years ago.

Born in a seaside town, they moved away to the booming city when Lisa turned five.

Her mother was a ballet teacher while her father was a doctor, they met in a airport where they were going separte journeys.

Instanly in love, they refused to go anywhere other than be in each other's company.

They married within six months of dating, then had Lisa a year later until her mother knew she could no longer have children after a terrible miscarriage.

So they treated their daughter like a princess, never spoilt but knew she was deeply loved and rooted for her of whatever she decided to do in her life.

When Lisa was fifteen, she knew what her dream was: to become a lawyer.

She studied hard, avoided distractions and finished when she was eighteen.

Instanly, she got a job and had her first ever case on her second day of work.

Though she was very happy in her perfect job, there was something else she wanted to do in her life: move to America.

After careful talks with her boss and her parents, they could see that she wanted to try out new things in a different country.

Saying goodbye to everyone she knew was upsetting but she knew she was doing the right thing after all.

She bought her own place, studied every law of America and did odd jobs to put some money in her back pocket.

One night after going through the internet, she discovered a site that would forever change her life.

Anyone who had a job that was worthy i.e a lawyer could write down their own name, a tagline to intrest people and their number to contract them.

So she made up her own and waited for anyone to call her.

But no-one did.

Just when she was going to give up, her phone began to ring and answered in a warm, velvet voice she always used.

"Lisa Richards, here, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, my name is Nick Rice. I would like to take up on your offer in this case I'm dealing with." Replied a confident, male voice.

"Okay then, tell me who it is, where the court is and any other details you have." She asked, grabbing a notepad and pen.

Heading down the streets listening to her Ipod, Lisa hummed to the song that was playing.

Russian Roulette by Rhianna, one of her favorite female artist she admired for her strong voice talent and the abilty to be powerful in the music business.

When she was little, she sung along to her mother's old records of 70 and 80s hits in her bedroom.

If being a lawyer wasn't successful, perhaps being a singer was something to think about.

She thought back of the coversation with Nick Rice last night, a little unnerved about the lack of what the case was about.

All he said was where the place was and that the person she was meeting was a man but he warned her that he was not to be trusted or linger about for too long with him.

That was a little unsettling but it was a job accourding to her, she had seen many people that werrn't right in the head and were a little abusive but took it with a pinch of salt.

As she arrived, a harsh shiver ran up and down her spine.

The building looked old and grim like something out of a horror movie.

Five or six guards were wandering outside the gates, chatting and laughing loudly to each other.

Lisa took a deep breath and walked towards them, confident that a group of men wouldn't shatter her.

She could feel their leary eyes staring at her already, their chatter grew silent way too quickly.

"Excsue me, I'm here to see Nick Rice. Is he here?" She asked, nicely.

"Who's asking?" Replied one of them.

Her eyes rose to his, there was something unpleasent about him but she igorned it.

"Lisa Richards, actully." She said.

They laughed and pointed their fingers at her, a wave a disgust boiled in her stomach.

"That's enough!" Cried a loud, booming voice.

The men stood aside and turned at the direction where it came from.

Nick Rice stood, his arms folded and a hard frown on his face.

Lisa studied him quickly, taller than them alone with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Fully grown men who have wifes and girlfriends would laugh at a successful woman? Apolgzie to her right now!" He demanded.

The men turned to look at her, guilt was written all over their faces.

"It's alright, no need to say sorry at all. No harm done." She said, waving her hand side to side.

They parted ways, leaving Lisa and Nick alone.

"You must be Lisa Richards, right?" He said, offering his hand.

"Yes and you must be Nick Rice?" She asked, taking it instanly.

"That's right, come with me and I shall show you around before meeting _him."_ He replied, sternly.

Lisa followed him in the building though she couldn't stop thinking of the way he spoke there.

Was this person really dangerous? Would she be under any threat of her life?

All these questions had to be answered but for now, the tour was about to begin so she pushed them aside for now.

After the tour, Lisa began to relax though she still felt a little nervous working in a prison.

The other people working here were nice yet intense and on edge by the looks of their faces.

Women were afraid of going down the cell area, especially when they have to go underground where Clyde Shelton was.

Men were nervous of what could happen next and if they make it through the day though they tried to hide it.

Lisa had a quick lunch with Nick as they talked about what she thought of the place.

"Now, are you ready to meet him?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I guess so." She replied, confidently.

"I'm going to tell you this once and once only. Now listen: this man is dangerous and has killed someone brutally along with a few people from here. He's not to be trusted but you must get any other infomation he's hiding from us. I won't be there to sit with you but I will watch along with a few others in a another room. Don't worry, you are perfectly safe and if you don't like it then just say so at any time. You will spend perhaps half a hour if you make it through today, then leave straight away. Don't linger for any longer, there's something about him that would make anyone unsettled. Do you understand what I have just said?" He explained, in a cool and calm voice.

Lisa thought this through very quickly, the nerves suddenly returning.

Though she was afraid and a little annoyed that she was going to be alone in a room with this guy, she had to be brave and not let her defence wall fall.

She looked into Nick's eyes, a simple nod was enough for a answer.

They reached the interview room, a loud buzz blasted out of the speakers.

Lisa began to painc, fear was rising to a alarming peek and her confidence was shaking.

Nick noticed this, just one look in her eyes made him nervous too.

"Ready to go in?" He asked, in a soft voice.

Lisa nodded her head, clutching her bag tightly across her chest.

Nick reached towards the handle and opened the door.

She stepped in, her eyes focusing on the floor not at the person that was sitting down.

When the door shut behind her, she gasped and turned around of how sudden it slammed.

She didn't even notice that the man slowly stood up from the chair and crept towards in a chilling manner.

His eyes burned at the back of her head, a few more steps and he would be near enough to touch her.

Lisa felt a presence behind her, though she was dying to turn around there was something about it that made her stay in this postion.

A exhale of breath tickled her hair, sending rapture shivers up and down her spine.

Then she felt two strong hands gather her waist to push it against his chest, leaving her breathless from the quick action.

Nick was watching this in total horror, he demanded for something to be done but no-one did a thing.

They were simply taken by this unsettling yet beautiful moment of two people that gelled perfectly.

Lisa couldn't believe what she was feeling, why would this man be a murderer while he bring out such emotions she had never felt before?

Clyde wanted to bury himself in her hair, it smelt so wonderful just like his wife's shampoo she had so long ago.

"Who are you?" She whispered, harshly.

"Then let go and turn around." He replied.

It took her minutes to break free from his grip, though she didn't want to be apart from his arms there was a job to do.

She turned around, letting her eyes fall first at his feet.

Black shoes, not shiny but looked clean enough.

Legs: long and slender.

Body: broad and muscular under that orange jumpsuit.

Lips: full and lush with a smug grin appearing.

Nose: pointed and a little long but fitted his face.

She avoided his eyes to study his hair: short that had a little grey appearing at the sides.

But once she went back to the one place she didn't study, she knew she couldn't go back from what she was.

His eyes were magical and pulled her right into his soul, the colour of grey-green changed to a bright blue which added more of the mystery.

Seeing the man before her was too much, she fell in a instant faint which Clyde instanly gathered her in his arms.

Nick raced to the room, snatching her off him.

"You never touch her again, do you understand?" He said, with a snarl.

Clyde chuckled, shaking his head.

"Why would I? Weak bitch." He replied, sitting back down.

Nick igorned his rude comment, then gathered her bag from the floor and left the room.

Author's Note: I Updated This Chapter Yesterday And Didn't Like How I Left It So I Improved It A Bit More. Hope You Like It, Please Read And Review!


	5. Chapter Four

Russian Roulette

Chapter Four.

Lisa awoke on a uncomfortable couch, her mind buzzing.

What had happened? All she could remember was looking at someone.

Yes, the man she was going to meet. The nameless handsome stranger that had such beautiful eyes.

But he was the one Nick warned her about, yet why couldn't she feel any danger when she was with him at that brief amount of time?

Shaking away from the confusing thoughts, she swung her legs down to the floor and slowly got up.

Her head was still hurting but she igorned it, right now the most important thing was trying to figure out where she was.

It was dark outside with the stars and the moon up above the clear sky.

Silence filled the hollow walls execpt her footfalls that echoed with each movement.

Her eyes wandered around this unusal place, it wasn't her home or the prison at all.

It was fairly old with Victorian paintings, a long staircase that seemed to go on forever, candleholders that were covered in dust and red carpet that was torn and worn down.

Then she heard a faint sound of music coming from above.

The melody took ahold of her that without noticing, Lisa went up the staircase.

It grew louder and louder as she reached the final step, the one lone door stood before her.

The hallway was covered with mirrors and more paintings, this time they were more in recent times.

Her eyes fell on one that took her breath away from it's shocking image.

A beautiful woman that very much looked like her was in the arms of the stranger, his lips caressing her neck with his eyes boring back at her.

His hand was touching her breast in a loving montion, the woman tilted her head back in pure ectasy of this man's powerful hold.

Lisa tore her gaze away from it, that image would forever haunt her for the rest of her days.

The music became stronger and more intoxiating, it was pulling her towards the handle and she pushed it down to hear it click open.

The door swung with a eerie creak, the bright candle light embracing the room with a golden glow.

Lisa stepped inside, spellbound and amazed of the sights before her.

Then her eyes fell on a large organ right at the very end of the room with a elegant figure playing it.

She crept towards it, taken by the melody and curious of the man who could master such wonderful music.

But when she was close enough, he stopped playing though his hands hovered over the keys.

"Please, don't stop. I thought it was beautiful." She pleaded.

He smiled at her voice, if he had his wish he could hear it forever.

"That's the first time someone said that to me." He said, in a smooth velvet voice that sent shivers running down her spine.

"Can I see the man who could master such melodies?" She asked, curiously.

"Why? You think my music is beautiful, there's no need to know more of the person before you." He replied, gruffly.

"Because I want to know, is that a crime?"

For a few moments, they remained silent.

He for thinking this through while she waited patiently.

"Would you scream?" He asked, suddenly.

Lisa bit her lip hard, then let go of it.

"No." She replied.

Then she watched him slowly rise from the stool, towering over her by his height.

"Turn for me," She asked, softly.

He moved his body in a slow montion so that she could see every part of him apart from his face.

"Move your head so I can see you."

She could hear him take several breaths, then he rose his head so that the candle's glow could reveal it before her.

It was him! The man she fainted before him! The same being in that erotic painting!

His eyes burned into hers, a small smile appeared in his handsome face.

"Who are you?" She gasped, realising that she was breathless around him.

"My name is Clyde and you are my wife come back from the dead." He replied, in a menacing tone.

Lisa widened her eyes in horror, then everything went to black as she collasped on the floor.

Awaking with a loud scream, Nick rushed to her side calming her down.

"Lisa! Lisa, it's just a dream!" He cried, shaking her shoulders.

But she couldn't stop herself, sheer terror was all over her face.

Nick got the glass of water which was sitting on the bedside table and threw it over her, the screams stopped.

Panting and gasping, Lisa gave him a worried stare instead of anger of being wet.

"Where am I?!" She asked, after a few moments of silence.

"You're in my house, I took you here because you fainted when you met _him_." He explained.

Her body trembled with goose pimples all over her open skin, tears began to fall down her face.

"Here, this blanket will keep you warm." He covered her with it which she took with a weak smile of thanks.

"Nick, that dream was so real! I was in this old place, following this beautiful piece of music and I saw this painting that had me and that man I saw before I fainted." She began.

"What was the painting?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It... it was me being in his arms while he... was kissing me. His eyes... they burned back at me. I can't get it out of my mind!" She wailed.

"What happened next?" He said, changing the subject.

"I... entered the room which it was filled with so many candles and a large organ with someone playing it. He stopped when I got close, I demand him to keep on playing but he wouldn't. Then... I wanted to see who he was. He refused but I got my wish. Then he asked me if I would scream and I said I wouldn't. So he slowly got up and turned around so I could see his body, then I demand him to rise his head. He did and it was him, then I asked him who he was. He..." She stopped there, letting out a few sobs.

"It's okay, take your time." Nice reassured her.

"He said his name was Clyde and I was his dead wife come back from the dead. I was horrified so much that I collasped on the floor and that's when I woke up." She finished.

Pure horror was written all over Nick's face though Lisa didn't notice it.

So not only he was a threat to everyone around him but he could enter a young woman's dreams and made her fear of anything.

That bastard is seriously going to pay, no more games are going to be played.

He turned his head at Lisa who wipped her constant tears away by dozen of tissues.

"Miss Richards, I want you to go back to London to recover there." He demanded.

Lisa looked at him, shaking her head.

"No! I won't give up just because of one silly nightmare! I want to really meet this man without fainting or running for my life. I'm going to help you, Nick, no matter what. Going back home is the coward's way out, that's something I won't do at all." She cried.

Nick sighed heavily, rubbing his hand over his face.

"If you are sure and brave enough to go back there?" He said, hestaint of her answer.

Lisa bit her lip, then released it.

"Yes, wake me up at 6 and I will be ready to go back there at 9 am. Don't worry, Nick. I can be a strong girl, though I wasn't yesterday but this time I will."

He nodded his head though deep down he feared of what could happen next.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Will you be alright to go back to sleep?" He asked, getting up from the couch.

"I think so." She replied, with a weak smile.

"Okay, goodnight then." He began to walk away down the hall.

"Nick?" She called out.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thanks, for everything." She replied.

He nodded his head once, then he carried on walking to his bedroom where his wife was peacefully sleeping.

Lisa laid back down, tucking the blanket in her body and closed her eyes praying for no more nightmares.

Tomorrow was going to be terrifying but she knew that if she could face her demons, she could face anything.

In the underground cell, Clyde was still awake staring at the moon.

Seeing that woman before him sent haunting memories of his beautiful wife flashing in his mind.

It was like she had returned back from the dead, only in a different body.

He wondered if he was going to see her again, only this time he wouldn't capture her like that.

Instead he would steal her mind and soul, her heart meant nothing to him.

That would upset that bastard Nick right up, what a pleasent thought!

He shut his eyes, still grinning evilly in his sleep.

Author's Note: As Always, Read And Review Please.


	6. Chapter Five

Russian Roulette

Chapter Five

The loud buzz echoed the walls.

The door opened.

Lisa looked at Nick who was more nervous than she.

"Any hassle, get straight out. Promise me?" He asked her.

"I promise. Thanks for everything yesterday." She replied, with a smile.

Nick nodded his head, then rose his hand as a gesture to enter the room.

Lisa went inside, her eyes pointing forward at the person before her.

Sitting down with a sneer on his face, Clyde watched this woman coming towards the table with a uncomfortable look on her face.

"Not going to faint on me today, are you?" He asked, with a chill in his voice.

Lisa froze in her steps, her eyes burning at him with terror.

Flashbacks of yesterday came in her mind, the disturbing dream she had over and over again last night.

"N...no, I'm not." She replied, quickly taking her seat.

Clyde scoffed under his breath, then leaned back on his chair and folded his arms.

Lisa took everything out of her bag: his file, a tape recorder, a notepad and a pen.

She wrapped her headphone cord over her I-Pod, something that caught Clyde's attention.

"I got one of those," He pointed at it.

Lisa looked at him, showing a weak smile of acknowledgement at his gesture.

"What songs have you got on there?" He asked.

"Oh, usual. Classical music if I'm stressed and pop music if I'm in a good mood." She replied, with a shrug.

"Mmm, I have country music if I'm busy or heavy rock music if I want to kill." He added with menace in his voice.

Lisa shuddered at his words, tearing away from his intense stare that was constanly on her.

She placed her bag on the floor, then opened his file and studied it deeply.

Though she tried to read all about him and what crimes he had done, she couldn't help herself but look at his photo.

His eyes, looking back at her, sent even more chills down her spine.

Shutting the file, she turned on the tape recorder and clicked her pen to make it work.

"Okay Mr Shelton, my name is Lisa Richards and I will be helping you in the trial for the murders of the past couple of days. I know you have made a confession and demanded orders to everyone here but whatever you're planning is up." She explained.

He laughed out so loudly that she blocked her ears with her hands.

Suddenly, he stopped and rose up from his chair violently that made her gasp.

"No woman tells me what to do, not even you. I don't know who the hell you are and why on earth did Rice pick you to so called "help me out" but it isn't working. I'm here so that I can bring down this flawed system, justice to my family was wronged ten years ago and not one person would have the guts to bring that bastard down!" He roared.

Lisa began to panic as Clyde circled around the table until he stopped behind her.

His hands were placed on her shoulders, so sudden that she yelped in terror.

"Then again, I can use you. Weak enough to faint before me and now you're trembling. Bet you never had this before, did you Lisa?"

He leaned his head against the blades of her shoulders, his needy breath tickling her ear.

"No man touching you like this, have they?"

His hands slid to cup her neck, blocking her airway but not enough to strangle her.

"Single and living alone, coming from a another city so you can find work here, it disgusts me that people like you want to rob other people's jobs. But there's something about you that is different this time, it's... beautiful."

Lisa whimpered as his hands now slid down to the rise of her breasts, cupping them in a loving gesture just like that painting she saw in that dream.

"You look so much like my wife, back from the dead only in a another woman's body. It's wonderful to be compared to someone like her, lived life to the full and bore me a beautiful daughter. They were cruelly snatched from me, did I deserve that punishment? No. I went to church, paid my taxes, never unfaithful and hardly drunk anything or even rose my voice at my family. That man who raped my wife did it right before my eyes, can you imagine such pain I felt during that horrific moment?"

Tears were pouring down on both of their faces, he igorned it while she began to sob silently.

"Then my daughter, my sweet innocent daughter, was taken away and they did terrible things to her. I died that day, Lisa. Clyde Shelton was killed along with his family, in his place is a man with no name who wants revenge. Would you deny yourself of doing the same thing if your family was murdered?"

Lisa shut her eyes, bitting down her trembling lips.

Clyde took his hands away, leaving a mark that she couldn't rub away.

She had a choice: run out of there never to return or answer his question.

Standing up and slowly turning to him, she reopened her eyes to see such beauty pouring out of him.

Lisa placed a warm hand on his cheek, her thumb capturing the pouring tears that fell down his face.

"I would do anything to protect my family no matter what. Clyde, what you did was shocking but it was the right thing to do. But taking other people's lives and putting them in danger is wrong, you must stop whatever you are planning or...."

Lisa froze of the words that would come out next, could she say that?

"Or what?" Clyde asked.

She stared in his eyes ever so much deeper than before, then took a deep breath and replied.

"I will never see you again."

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Hope you like this chapter, Read And Review Please.


	7. Chapter Six

Russian Roulette

Chapter Six

_"I will never see you again."_

Those six words echoed in her mind that night.

Sipping red wine, Lisa sat on the edge of her couch thinking it over and over again.

Seeing Clyde's face after she said it shocked her first but there was something in his eyes that made her believe that she said the right thing.

No more words were spoken, Lisa gathered her things and left him without a single goodbye.

She thundered down the hallway to find Nick was grabbing a cup of coffee, his brown eyes made her stop in her steps.

"So, how did you get on? Sorry that I wasn't in there with you, had a phone call from my wife. My daughter is sick and had to be taken out of school today." He explained.

Lisa bit down her lip, thinking of what she could make up to him.

"He hasn't said anything nasty to you, did he?" He asked, coming closer to her.

She looked into his eyes, shaking her head.

"No Nick, it went fine. I'm off to go home, my work is done here for the day. I will be here tomorrow for a another chat with Mr Shelton." She replied, adding a weak smile.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow."

He stepped aside and watched her leave, her heels echoing the walls around him.

There was something about her that was a little strange but he shook it aside, it wasn't important now.

The taxi ride back was a silent one, not once did the driver speak to her which she was grateful for that.

Her head was spinning of what had happened: saying those words to a man that not only haunted her with every dream she had but now she couldn't escape from him.

Lying to Nick wasn't right but she had no other choice, she just hoped that if he ever did find out he wouldn't fire her on the spot.

Lisa got up from the couch and went to the window, staring out while pondering what to do next.

She wanted to see him again, badly.

But how? And without getting caught?

A plan began to form in her mind: she would ask to see him in his cell and talk about the trail when really she wanted to speak about what had happened those hours ago.

She drunk down her wine, placed it in the sink to wash up later and headed to her bedroom to find something suitable to wear.

"_This is madness, I could be in such trouble and lose my job for good. But I need to see him again, explain what I said and... oh God no!" _

A horrifying feeling came over her, something so shocking and forbidden that she had to be mad to understand it.

Was she in lust with Clyde Shelton, a dangerous yet mysterious man that had such beautiful eyes and a tempting touch?

No matter how many times she tried to rub herself off him, she realised that he had left a mark she could never wash or fade away.

She sunk to her kness and began to cry softly, though this isn't she wanted to happen she couldn't deny the rising feelings any longer.

A hour later, Lisa arrived at prison even more nervous than this morning.

The guards studied her, deep frowns across their threatening faces.

"Who do you want to see?" Asked one of them, holding a checkboard in his hands.

She gulped loudly, then replied in a shaky yet confident voice.

"I want to see Mr Shelton in his cell, please."

He stared at Lisa curiously, making her even more uncomfortable.

"Alright but any trouble, you press the buzzer. You got a hour, then a guard will come and take you out. Okay?" He said.

She nodded her head, showing a weak smile.

The guard took her to the underground cell where Clyde was, he made a gesture for her to wait and headed towards it.

"Got a visitor, Shelton." He said, gruffly while unlocking the door.

He sat up from laying down, his eyes focusing on the floor.

When the door was shut and locked up again, he rose his head to see Lisa standing before him.

Ever since she said those words, there was a feeling that was returning in his black heart: lust.

He wanted her, all of his murderous plans of bringing down the system melted away, all by this woman.

Her hair flowed down, just so like his wife in the past.

She wore a pink sweater, the same colour skirt and flat shoes.

No make-up was on her beautiful face, pure and empty from any masks it made her hide in.

He stood up and walked towards her, she didn't back away or show any signs of fear.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, folding his arms.

"I... came here to talk about this morning." She replied, her body now begining to tremble.

The dim light outside revealed his eyes, she stared in them and could see her own soul boring back at her.

"So, what did it mean then?"

She came closer to him, their bodies nearly touching.

"It meant that I don't want anymore people dying, I want you to go into trail and confess your crimes to the court. I will stand by you throughout, though I don't know about my feelings." She explained, looking away.

He cupped her chin, making her look in his eyes again.

"What about your feelings?" He asked in the most softest tone of voice that it sent amazing shivers down her spine.

Lisa took two heavy breathes, there was no going back after this so she had to say it preparing for the good and the bad.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Clyde. From the moment I saw you yesterday, your image has burned in my mind. I even dream about you at night, meeting you in different places but it always either ends me fainting or you taking my body. I know you think I am your wife come back from the dead but I'm not her, I'm someone else that may have got her looks when I was born. I'm so stupid to be saying this, I'm risking my job and everything around me to be with you."

Clyde was taken aback, letting go of her chin and walked towards the small window he had.

Lisa crept towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her, their eyes capturing each other's.

"I understand if you don't feel the same and I will forget it all like it never happened. But I will be by your side at court if you argee with it."

Clyde turned away from her, that was when Lisa knew that her feelings wouldn't be returned.

She walked away, holding back the tears and the breaking of her heart.

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back so she could be against his chest.

They looked at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move.

She could feel his arms around her back while hers was around his neck.

"You would want this man who is tortured, broken and angry at this cruel world? If you take me, know this: you will forever burn in hell if you give in." He warned her.

"I don't care, if I had one more hour of this life, I would spend it with you." She replied.

He leaned down to capture her lips, the kiss was sinful yet wonderful.

Hands went everywhere, clothes were gone and they made love until they lay spent in each other's arms.

Hearing his heart beat was magical, her hands tangled in his chest mane while he stroked her hair.

"I have to go soon, my hour here is up." She said, with a sigh.

Clyde looked down at her, his fingers lightly touching her cheek.

"Do you regret what has happened here?" He asked, softly.

She shook her head, adding a wide smile that brightened her eyes.

"Never, I would never regret it." She replied.

He kissed her, lasting for one whole minute.

Then he helpped her dress, though he couldn't stop himself from grabbing kisses and touching her naked body.

She stood, watching him put on her shoes, then he rose to her level.

"I will see you tomorrow, okay?" She said, though deep down she wanted to spend the night in his arms.

He cupped her cheek, she leaned against it letting a loose tear fall down her face but he caught it with his thumb.

"Don't not cry for me, Lisa. I will count down the hours until I see your face again." He said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for the last time, risking everything for this bittersweet moment.

The sound of footsteps grew closer, they broke apart and stood like nothing had happened.

"Okay then, Mr Shelton. Thank you for the chat tonight, I shall see you tomorrow." She said, shaking his hand.

"Alright then, Miss Richards." He said, with a wicked wink that was for her only.

The guard opened the door so she could step out of the cell, her head held up high stopping the tears begining to form again.

She looked back at Clyde, a small wave and a tear then she was gone from his sight.

He laid back down on the bed, thinking it over of what just happened with him and Lisa.

Though he felt he was betraying his wife's memory, he knew that perhaps somehow she was proud that had moved on.

He tucked under the sheets, breathing in the scent of Lisa and silently wept of his dead wife, freedom and the woman that he was now dangerously falling for.

Lisa thanked the guard, then made her way out of the prison.

The cool air hit her as she stepped outside, her eyes studied the clear sky with stars sparkling.

Just like Clyde's eyes, amazing and beautifully powerful.

She began to make her way back home, taking the longer route, while she thought over of the night's events.

Author's Note: Romantic? A Little Rushed? RAR (Read And Review) When You Can.


	8. Chapter Seven

Russian Roulette

Chapter Seven

The pelting water of the shower hit Lisa with it's heated intenstiy.

She shut her eyes and thought back of last night.

Making love to Clyde was dangerous but something beautiful.

He was a gentle lover, taking her to new highs she never felt before.

It was her second time of having sex, the first was a distant memory she wanted buried never to be thought of again.

She put her hands on her shoulders, sliding them down her arms imaging him with her doing the same movement.

His breath tickling her neck, muttered whispers of her name, his body against hers demanding always demanding more.

Before the image got too erotic, she opened her eyes and turned off the taps.

Stepping out of the shower, Lisa wrapped her towel around her wet body and went to look at the mirror.

Her reflection staring back at her was chilling, the heavy frown on her face sent shivers down her spine.

_"Don't do it, girl. You are risking your job for someone who is dangerous."_ Said the warning voice.

"I know I'm risking everything but I can't stop myself, I'm falling for him." She said, with a sigh.

"_Remember last time? How he broke your heart and you nearly lost your job all because of him? It's happening all over again, Lisa. Stop this madness now, you can walk away and forget all about Clyde. Let him rot, he will betray you."_

Lisa threw her towel over the mirror in anger, her heart pounding against her chest.

"He will never betray me, it won't happen again last time. You are wrong."

With that, she walked out of the bathroom and broke down in tears.

Lisa headed to the prison listening to the dark sounds of Rihanna's album Rated R.

Russian Roulette was coming up, the song that now suddenly reminded her of Clyde.

Danger and intense passion, the gunshot at the end always sent chilling shivers down her spine.

She had seen the video a few weeks ago, not thinking anything about it but now it was different.

What if she was Rihanna, asked to play a very dangerous game by her love intrest who was Clyde, would she do it?

Shaking away the terrifying images flashing across her mind, she entered the prison with a nod and smile at the guards.

Then she saw a sight that made her freeze in her steps, her eyes widened in total horror.

There shaking Nick's hand was her ex boyfriend Frankie who looked so different in his suit.

His eyes turned to hers, a flick of familer light appeared, then he let a smug smile appear across his face.

Nick looked at Lisa, then to Frankie, realising that these two knew each other.

Both of them headed to her direction, she had no choice but to stay put and turned off her music before her song began.

"Ah Lisa, it's been too long since we last met isn't it?" He said, in that intoxiating voice she once adored now was disgusted at it.

"Yes, it has." She said, with a weak smile.

"Oh, so you know each other then?" Nick asked, his eyes searching Lisa's.

"Correct. We were together back in Britain, I was her first boyfriend but our love affair died out, didn't it?" Frankie replied, showing his perfect white teeth.

It was a lie: Frankie cheated on her and put her job in serious danger as he was the boss who hired her all those years ago.

Luckily she didn't lose her job, in fact she quit and kept it a secret from everyone she loved.

It was something she didn't want to do so that's why she chose a new life in America, away from the bitter memories of London she couldn't even share to anyone.

Now seeing him return from her dark past was truely a shock, all she wanted to is run away and hide under her bed but Clyde was waiting for her.

That's all what mattered, seeing his face would melt away all the stress and be in his arms once more.

"Lisa?"

Nick's voice snapped her out of her deep thoughts.

"Sorry about that, what were we talking about?" She asked.

Her eyes flitted to Frankie's, anger was boiling in his face which she got a kick out of.

"We were talking about you two being together then it fizzed out, is that right?" Nick replied.

"Oh yes, it was a shame the relationship ended. But I wanted different things like coming here while he wanted to stay in London." She said.

She could feel his intense gaze on her, burning with pure hatred that she didn't dare look at.

"Anyway, I got to go. My client is waiting for me. Good seeing you again, Frankie." Lisa said, offering her hand.

Instead of shaking it, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

A familer tingle went down her spine, something that made her disgusted at herself.

She let go of his grip, nodded her head to Nick and walked away trying her hardest not to cry.

Her eyes fell on the toliets so she dashed in there and locked the door behind her.

Sliding down to the floor with her legs against her chest, she let the tears fall down her face.

It was the second time she had cried today, then again she didn't blame herself for feeling this way.

Seeing Frankie again rose all the emotions she thought were dead and buried, why was he here?

Then her thoughts returned to last night, being in Clyde's strong arms after making love.

Forbidden shivers ran up and down her spine, if only she could be in them right now with his reassuring voice calming her down.

But she had to get a grip, he was her client and if anyone knew about their passion she not only lose her job but him.

Wiping away the tears, Lisa slowly got up to head towards the sink where a large mirror stood before her.

She washed her face, then cleaned it with toilet paper and left the toilet soon afterwards.

Turning her head to where she spoke to Frankie and Nick, she discovered they werren't there anymore.

She shrugged it, took a steady breath and headed to the cells with her head held up high.

A empty room Lisa was standing in.

Clyde wasn't in his cell, how very strange.

So she headed to the interview room only to find that was empty too.

Something was going on, her heart was pounding furiously against her chest so badly that it was hard to gather her breaths.

She went to the head guard who was laughing and chatting with the others, then suddenly stopped when she stood before him.

"Do you know where Mr Shelton is?" She asked.

"Er, he's in the court room." He replied, folding his arms.

Lisa frowned at that.

"Why is he there?"

"Because Mr Rice took him there along with someone else. Right cocky bastard he was."

Her stomach flipped, it couldn't possiably be Frankie there too?!

She ran down the halls, her pounding footfalls echoing the walls.

Arriving at the place, the sound of male voices could be heard.

Lisa pushed the doors open to find her heart had suddenly stopped beating altogether.

Frankie was sitting with Clyde, his eyes staring at her with a evil tint in them.

Nick looked at her in shock, like his secret had been discovered by the wrong person.

Clyde slowly turned to let his beautiful eyes look at her, a hard frown was across his handsome face.

Lisa entered the room, the doors shutting behind her as she headed towards them.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She asked, furiously.

Nick's mouth opened and shut constanly.

Clyde turned away, muttering something she couldn't hear.

It was Frankie that stood and explained everything.

"Hello Lisa, I'm going to be Mr Shelton's defence lawyer. You will be going against him. Nick said that it would be the best thing after your fainting spell on your first day, isn't that great?"

Horror was written all over her face, she was going to faint again but this time anger fulled her strengh.

"How could you, Nick?!" She said, staring coldly at him.

"I'm... sorry, I was going to tell you sooner but..." He stuttered.

She shook her head, tears were prickling against her eyes once again.

Lisa turned to Clyde, she had to hear what he wanted to say.

"Can I speak to my client please?" She asked.

"Er, he's my client now. You may only say Mr Shelton." Frankie butted in.

She gritted her teeth, feeling her fingers turn to fists.

"Fine, may I speak to Mr Shelton in private?" She asked again in a bitter voice.

He looked at Nick who just shrugged his shoulders, then he turned back to her.

"Ten minutes, then that's it." Frankie replied, coldly.

She watched them leave, then once the door was shut she wrapped her arms across Clyde's neck.

But he threw her off him in such a violent force that she fell on her bottom with a hard bump.

"You don't touch me!" He said, with a growl.

Lisa crawled to her knees to get up from the floor, the pain stinging constantly.

"I know all about you and him, he told me in my cell. How you are still together, laughing behind my back and not believing my cause to bring down this system. You betrayed me, Lisa. In fact, you disgust me. I feel nothing for you, what happened last night was fake. Just some warped dream you only think was real, throughout it I only thought of my wife and child. They will weep now, I'm not welcome with them now because I laid with you, whore!" He screamed.

Lisa sobbed even louder, her heart was truely breaking.

He stood up, towering over her with a disturbing stare burning back at her.

"You know what? You don't even look like my wife, never have done. Just some slut from a smog filled city trying to stop me from my plans. They never stopped, Lisa. All that time together was a lie, why don't you return back to where you come from and get a better job? I want a different lawyer to be against me, not you."

"Clyde please! Please don't say those things! Frankie was making it up! I'm not even with him, you got to believe me!" Lisa cried, rising her hands.

"I don't believe you, Lisa. I rather believe in myself than anyone. Get away from me, everytime I look at you makes me sick." He demanded, turning away from her.

Her body shook, tears were pouring down her face, her lips trembled.

But it was her heart that had the most damage, it was shattered never to be healed again.

"Okay, I'll go." She sniffed, nodding her head.

Lisa made her way to the doors slowly, waiting for him to wrap her in his arms begging for forgiveness.

It wasn't going to happen.

Reaching the handle, she stopped and turned to look at him.

"I will never stop thinking about you, Clyde. I always believed in you in the short time we had, if there was a way we could bring it down together and break free from this place, I would be there all the way. Your family won't ever hate you for what you did, in face they would always love you no matter what. I'm sorry that I flung myself on you, it was a foolish and stupid thing to do. But I won't ever regret it. Never."

He looked at her, the tenison was easing but not enough to calm him down.

"Goodbye Clyde Shelton, may whatever path you take is the right one."

She turned away to slightly open the door until she felt a presence behind her all the sudden.

Lisa slowly moved her body to see him staring at her, those eyes capturing her soul and caressing it with his own.

He cupped her face, then bent down and gently kissed her on the lips.

She wanted more but he pulled away before he went overboard.

"Goodbye Lisa Richards, for good. You may find me in the papers one day." He said, heading back to his seat.

She opened the door and shut it behind her, was it going to be the last time she would ever see Clyde again?

Taking a heavy breath, Lisa walked down the coridoors to embrace the morning air that was awaiting her.

But what she didn't know was Frankie and Nick heard everything that was just said.

One was laughing while the other was boiling with hot anger.

Clyde was going to pay seriously this time, he will get the death sentence for all what had done especially this forbidden affair.

Author's Note: So What Did You Think Of The Twist? RAR Please (Read And Review)


	9. Chapter Eight

Russian Roulette

Chapter Eight.

_One Month Later..._

As the weeks passed, Lisa got a new job and a friend.

Instead of being a lawyer, she became a news reporter and quickly grew poplaur to American audiences.

Her co-anchor was her friend, Ashley Winters, who was on the network for a good few years.

Their friendship was a close bond, they shared everything apart from Lisa's forbidden affair with Clyde.

Though she deeply missed him and always checked the news in case his name appeared, she slowly managed to get her life going again.

She had more phone calls from her parents, proud to see her on TV looking beautiful and confident in her job.

Lisa also saw Frankie who looked stressed out and tired, he looked at her in pure horror of not only still being here in America but she looked stunning.

She walked past him with her head up high, humming to more postive songs and a hop in her steps.

Meanwhile, Clyde grew more violent and started fights that pushed the date for the court case back.

Nick was at his wits end, his daughter was still having nightmares and his wife simply refused to speak to him at all.

Frankie couldn't handle Clyde's behaviour, he warned Nick if it wasn't controlled he would quit and let the prisoner rot in his cell instead of getting a fair trial.

So they kept interviewing him, the same old questions with a angry reply to each one.

Nick began to miss Lisa, at least she would have calmed him down and he would answer the questions.

Then again, he was bitterly disgusted of their shocking affair they had.

Hearing their talk that day horrified and angered him at the same time, he was a brutal murderer while she was a innocent woman.

Did he seduce her with those eyes he had?

Was that dream she had held some forbidden meaning that bought her to his arms?

He wanted to know everything, get his revenge and move on in his life.

His marriage was at state, his daughter could hardly sleep anymore and he was slowly succumbing to illness due to stress.

All because of two people: Clyde Shelton and Lisa Richards.

After finishing off the Afternoon Show, Lisa went to her dressing room to take off her make-up.

Two taps on her door meant it was Ashley outside.

"Come in." She cried out.

The young woman entered adding her Britney Spears perfume to fill the air.

"You were brilliant, Lisa. I'm taking you out for a drink tonight." Ashley said, sitting down the couch behind her.

"Oh, why's that?" Lisa asked.

"Because I want you to meet someone, recently single and damn hot. It's about time you need a man." She replied, studying her nails.

Lisa froze, staring at herself in the mirror.

Dating a another man was far from her mind, she couldn't just get over Clyde like that.

Though she would never see him again, he had her heart and no-one else could capture it.

"I don't know, Ashley. I think I have a headache coming on." She lied.

"Nonsense!" She stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

"You are perfectly fine, now go home and get ready. I'll pick you up in two hours." Ashley demanded.

Lisa turned around, her eyes lowered to the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, rushing to her.

"Nothing Ashley, you're right. It's about time I need a man." Lisa replied, lifting her head showing a fake smile.

Though she could see that her friend was lying, she simply nodded her head and backed away.

"So, where's the bar then?" She asked, in a postive tone of voice.

Ashley showed a bright smile, there was the girl she knew and loved.

Two hours later, Ashley parked her car outside Lisa's apartment honking the horn.

Adding the finishing touches of her make-up, she was ready and headed out to get into the car.

The twenty minute journey was silent apart from the radio blaring upbeat songs.

But when Rihanna's Russian Roulette came on, Lisa instanly turned it off much to Ashley's shock.

"Hey, I'm starting to like that song!" She cried.

"Don't, you will easily tire out of it. I should know, I used to play it when I was..."

Lisa swallowed hardly, flashbacks of being a lawyer and Clyde returned.

Ashely stared at her, there was something her friend wasn't telling which was starting to bother her.

It was soon forgotten as they arrived at the bar, parking the car and heading inside.

Packed with young and single people, the pair found a empty place to sit down.

"He will be here in five minutes, would you like something to drink?" Ashley asked her.

"Um okay, a white wine please." Lisa replied, shrugging off her jacket.

She watched her head to the bar, not noticing a rather handsome guy was eyeing her up and down.

Ashley asked for the drinks which the man pushed a ten dollar bill in front of her instead of getting out her purse.

Lisa could see that she went into deep conversation, igorning everything around them.

With a heavy sigh, she began to stand up and fetch them herself until her eyes fell on a man that was heading her way.

Her heart thundered against her chest as he brushed past the people that seemed to stand aside for him.

His strange eyes were burning against hers, making each inch of her body come alight.

There was something about him that looks a lot like Clyde: same height, magical eyes, handsome but with added differences.

He was relaxed and didn't have those lush full lips.

Now that he was standing before her, he let a wide grin appear across his face.

She knew then that this wasn't a wasted trip she first thought after all.

Three drinks and four hours later, Lisa was knowing nearly every single detail about this mystery man.

James was his name, just turned 26 and from Texas.

Moved here when he was twenty-two to start his life in work, doing odd jobs until he found the perfect one.

He didn't tell her what it was, in fact it was a game they made together to make her guess what it was.

She never knew the answer throughout their time together.

But what she did know was that their chemisty was sizzing that it would burn down the bar and all that was in it.

Suggestive remarks, touchy-feely and laughing at each other jokes, they were close enough to become a couple this very day.

Even Ashley and her bar friend were kissing, heading to the toilets where they could "make out" in private!

James pushed his sleeve to check his watch, a look of horror was in his eyes to see what time it was.

"Crap, it's late! Would you like me to take you home?" He asked Lisa as she was finishing off her drink.

"Well, Ashley was driving but I can't see her. I could always text her letting her know I was home safely." She replied.

"Come on then, let me help you with your jacket."

His touch made her body come alive again, that burning flame was increasing to a pressure that she couldn't stop.

Their eyes looked at each other, sharing a few silent moments until they broke it by getting up from the couch.

James took her hand, something that stunned and amazed Lisa at the same time.

Brushing past the people, she looked back to see if Ashley was around but there was no sign of her.

Stepping outside, the cool night air caressing them.

"At last, getting way too hot in there!" James sighed.

"Mmm, true." She said, letting her eyes lower to their clasped hands.

He followed her gaze, then they rose to meet each other's eyes again.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her softly.

She bit her lip, silent for a few moments.

It seemed so natural to feel like this, James was a wonderful man but he could never be Clyde.

Was it time to let him go?

"Nothing, I'm not thinking about anything. Other than being with you." She replied, confidently.

He showed a toothy grin that she couldn't resist smiling at.

They headed down the street where James's car was parked, he undid the alarm and rushed to the other side of the car to open it for Lisa.

"Why, thank you." She said, sitting inside.

He dashed to the driver's seat, got in and drove off.

Arriving outside Lisa's apartment, James got out and helped her with the door offering his hand.

"Why, arren't you the gentleman!" She said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, blame my mother. She always taught me that manners matter more than anything else." He chuckled.

They reached to the doors, stopping to face each other.

"I had a really great time tonight." She said.

"So did I. At first, I wasn't too sure because I know what Ashley's like. She set me up with dates way before I met you and it always ended badly." He said, rubbing his neck.

She giggled at that, then quickly fell silent.

He grabbed her in his arms, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

She let her own wrap around his neck, pushing him for more.

His hands roamed around her back, his fingers dancing under her top searching for skin.

He slid up to where her bra was, lifting it so he could caress her breast.

Suddenly opening her eyes in horror, Lisa backed away from the embrace.

"Sorry, I just don't want to rush into anything." She said, turning away from his gaze.

James cupped her chin, making her look into his eyes.

"It's okay, take all the time you need. Keep it casual, we'll reach that part when we get there." He reassured her.

She smiled, then let him kiss her once more before letting it get too intense.

"I shall leave you my number, call me anytime you want to meet up." He said, taking out a card from his jean's pocket.

She studied it then looked at him, nodding her head.

"Thank you, I will never forget this night." She said.

"Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Lisa watched James head to his car, getting inside and waved to her before driving away in the night.

When it was out of sight, she went up to her apartment and dashed to her bed.

She stared at the celing, thinking over tonight's events.

That kiss, his touch.

It burned her intensely but why did she back away when he caressed her breast?

Then she knew: Clyde.

The painting in her dream, so erotic and haunting.

A heavy sigh escaped from her lips, she would never escape from him.

Getting off the bed, she washed away her make-up and put on her nightgown.

She texted Ashley that she was home safe thanks to James, then added his number in her contracts area.

Shutting the curtains and pulling aside the sheets, she got inside the bed and snuggled down.

With one eye open, she looked at the clock.

11:30pm.

That's all she knew as she shut the other eye, letting sleep's embrace take ahold of her.

Frankie was grinning.

In his hand was a brown evenlope, inside was something he just had to show someone.

He already knew the perfect person.

Entering Clyde's cell, his grin grew wider and more sinster.

"Good evening, Mr Shelton." He said, in a smug tone of voice.

Clyde rose from his bed, his eyes burning at the cocky bastard before him.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, coldly.

"Oh, I just wanted to show you something before I tucked into bed." Frankie replied, offering the evenlope to him.

He looked at it, then him letting a sneer run across his face.

"What's in it, love letters from your mum?"

"No, you dickhead. Photos that would leave you stunned."

Clyde snatched it off him, ripping it open and grab ahold of several pictures.

Every one was black and white, done in perfection and clear enough for him to see what was captured.

There before him was shots of Lisa kissing a unknown man, passionate and would make any other couple jealous of how powerful it looked.

Clyde could feel betrayal and heartache boil in his stomach, bile was rising against his throat but he quickly calmed himself.

He rose his gaze at Frankie who was loving every second of it.

With such sudden anger, he grabbed and pushed him against the wall.

"Ooh, now now! No need for this sort of violence!" Frankie laughed.

It was making Clyde even more angry, if there was a sharp weapon he could kill this man in a instant.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW ME THIS?!" He roared.

"I had to, you were the only person I know would understand that little Lisa is a unfaithful bitch. She cheated on me, now she's done it to you. Then again, you two broke up didn't you? Wouldn't matter anyway."

Clyde threw Frankie across the floor, pacing in a very dangerous manner towards him.

"OF COARSE IT WOULD MATTER, I LOVE HER!"

He gasped out loud, clutching his heart with his hands.

Frankie slowly stood up, his jaw dropped at the sudden outburst.

"Well, you can't have her now. She's got someone else, moved on. Why would she still be in love with a murderer like you? She's got her freedom, unlike you who is stuck in here making fake threats and causing fights. Let her go, Clyde. Remember her as a whore, playing you until she got her wish and walk away with your heart. Fuel that anger in court, everyone knows you will never get out of here. Life in this four walls for your bloody crimes."

Clyde sunk to his knees, his eyes burning at the photos lying on the floor.

Frankie opened the cell door, stepping out and shut it behind him.

"Goodnight Mr Shelton, tonight was...intresting. See you in the morning." He said, adding a chilling laugh as his footfalls echoed to nothing.

Clyde let a few loose tears fall down his face but he wiped them away.

He stood, heading towards the window.

The night sky was lightening up, in a few hours it would be dawn.

Plans for the day ahead formed in his mind, a dark cloud corrupted every part of him until there was nothing but anger and revenge filling his blood.

Everyone will pay this time, inculding Lisa Richards.

She will burn in this rotten building along with her lover, it would be all over the news for months perhaps years.

It will shock America, leaving them broken and shattered just like him.

Would he surrive this slaughter? He didn't know but the future was no matter to him.

This new day will mark the end of the system, everyone that lied and cheated, especially her.

_"I'm coming, Lisa. Just you wait."_ He thought coldly.

Turning away from the window to let his eyes look at the photos, he grabbed them in his arms planning to rip everyone apart.

Instead, he stuck them all over his walls and written a truely horrific message in blood so that everyone could read it.

Licking away the rest of the blood, Clyde got back into bed and shut his eyes blocking away all his plans for a few hours rest.

Author's Note: Eek! Now I'm Scared Of Clyde And I'm The One Writing The Fic! Anyway, Please RAR When You Can.


	10. Chapter Nine

Russian Roulette

Chapter Nine.

_Hands touching all over her._

_Clothes torn and thrown aside._

_A bed of red silken sheets._

_Sinful kisses in the senstive areas._

_Pleasureable sighs escaping from her lips._

_A thick mass of hair covering his face._

_She cupped his head, tilting it up to find James staring back at her._

_Suddenly like a flash, Clyde's eyes appeared with a red tint in them._

_Gasping, she pushed him off her but he was far too strong._

_He gripped ahold of her body, intensely thrusting himself inside of her._

_"I will never let you go, Lisa. No matter how many lovers you take, I will always appear in your mind and dreams." He warned._

_"No!" She screamed as he released his powerful seed in her._

Awaking in a sweat, Lisa gasped while holding her sheets with a very tight grip.

That dream was very real and dangerously erotic, it scared yet thrilled her.

Turning to the window, the sun was already up and the birds sung their songs.

She let out a heavy sigh while pushing her hair back, thank goodness she had a day off as she couldn't bear to go into work.

Not after that.

Taking a very long shower, Lisa ate a small breakfast and read through the newspapers.

Refusing to check if Clyde was there, she just glanced at the usual headlines and closed it.

Putting on some clothes, her moblie phone rang with the ringtone of She Wolf by Shakira.

Dashing towards it, the name "James flashed on the screen.

A bright smile went across her face, just to hear his voice would block away that dream.

"Hello?" She said, in her usual confident voice.

"Hey Lisa, no work today?" He asked.

"Nope, free agent. Are you?" She replied, sitting on the bed.

"Afraid I'm working, how about meeting up later for dinner?" He offered.

"Mmm, I would like that." She smiled.

"Okay, pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Can't wait."

A moment of silence passed, then James broke it.

"See you then."

"Yeah, bye for now."

They hung up in the same time.

Nick headed to Frankie's direction who was flirting with a beautiful woman that giggled at every fake joke he said.

Her eyes fell on him, then dashed away before he gave her his number.

"Hey, come back!" Frankie cried.

It was too late, the woman was too far away to hear him.

He stomped his foot and turned to find Nick's angry face before him.

"Oh. No wonder she bailed, you look like thunder." He chuckled.

Nick rolled his eyes, this man was getting on his nerves.

"Come on, Frankie. Let's go and have a chat to Mr Shelton." He demanded.

"Sure, why not? But beware, he might be a little moody." Frankie warned.

"Why? What have you done?" Nick asked as they began to walk to the cells.

"Oh nothing, you wait and see." He replied, showing a evil grin on his smug features.

Nick felt fear and dread wash over him, today was going to be a long day.

"So yeah, he asked me out for dinner tonight and I'm quite looking forward to it." Lisa explained with a broad smile on her face.

She and Ashley were at Starbucks, sipping coffee and having a chat.

"Wow, you go girl! I'm so proud for you!" Ashely cried, hugging her friend.

"Thanks, James is a amazing kisser. So how did you get on with the bar guy?" Lisa asked, putting her elbows on the table.

"Well, we made out. Got his number and he would give me a call very soon. He's a fantastic kisser!" Ashley replied, blushing.

Lisa hugged her, then pulled away.

She was happy for her friend and herself.

All thoughts of that disturbing dream vanished into thin air, Clyde Shelton wasn't going to haunt her forever.

Her upcoming date with James filled her mind with new love bliss, at least he would be there for her instead of risking her life to spend one hour with him.

Anyway, it was over.

She was never going to see him again, he was in her past mistakes.

It was time to start anew.

Pure horror, that's all Nick could feel right now.

He couldn't get rid of that image out of his mind.

Vomit poured out of his mouth, his stomach empty of contents.

Even Frankie was disgusted of what he had done.

Entering Clyde Shelton's cell was a nightmare waiting to appear.

He wasn't in there, setting off a round the clock search for him.

The photographs that Frankie took of Lisa and her mystery lover was all over the room.

A haunting, unsettling message written in blood stained the walls for good.

It said:

"_THIS BITCH WILL PAY BY THE BLOOD OF THOUSANDS THAT WORK HERE,_

_HER LOVER WILL HAVE HIS BALLS CUT OFF, SHOWN TO THE WORLD THAT HE IS THE ULTIMATE BETRAYER,_

_NICK RICE'S FAMILY WILL DIE BY PHANTOM HANDS, THEN HE WILL BE NEXT,_

_FRANKIE IS A SLIMLY BASTARD, HE WILL NOT LAST LONG AROUND ME,_

_CANCEL ALL CHARGES ON ME OR I WILL KILL EVERYONE BY 6PM TONIGHT,_

_CHOOSE WISELY, TIME'S TICKING AWAY."_

Clyde made his exit when the first rays of the sun appeared by using his secret tunnel.

He planted the bombs everywhere that no-one, not even the bomb squad could find them.

With his job done, he returned to gather everything for his next plan and escaped the prison without a guard noticing.

His first port of call was finding James, then seduce Lisa enough to kidnap her and begin his true work.

Whatever would happen, he knew that justice will be done this very day.

Author's Note: Yeah, It's A Little Short But I Will Make It Longer Next Time. Read And Review When You Can Please.


	11. Chapter Ten

Russian Roulette

Chapter Ten

Lisa let out a heavy sigh as she watched the world go by.

Her mind was constanly on James and their dinner date last night.

More romantic and intresting than last time, they even went to the next step where they made love.

It was her third time.

Though he was a passionate lover, there was something missing.

Where was the danger?

The lust?

The sinful caresses?

Even when she came, flashes of her and Clyde appeared in her mind.

She quickly shook them away and laid in James's arms, sleeping until morning came.

They had a fun-filled breakfast with kissing, talking and constantly staring at each other.

Afterwards, they washed up and had a steamy shower together that led them to make love again.

She watched him dressed, admiring every single part of him.

But her thoughts returned to Clyde.

The way he held her in his strong arms.

His beautiful, stunning eyes that burned back at her.

She couldn't help but admit it: she missed him.

No matter how many times James would make love to her, it would always be Clyde replacing him.

"Lisa, are you okay?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked at him, he was fully dressed placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, getting up from the bed and putting on her dressing gown.

He looked at her with a frown, she pulled a face that made him crack a grin.

"Come on, otherwise you will be late for work." She said, heading to the front door.

"Would you like to go out for a drink later?" He offered.

"Sure, why not?" She replied.

"Okay, meet me in the Salsa club at four o clock."

"Alright then. Have a good day at work."

They shared a long kiss, then he walked out of the door.

She watched him head down the hallway, waving to him which he did in return.

Once he was out of sight, she rushed to the window and waited to see him again.

Opening the window, the cool morning air hitting her softly.

Her eyes fell on him, blowing kisses to her.

She replied to them, then watched him disappear again from sight.

With a heavy sigh, Lisa shut the window and began to chose a outfit for the day.

James walked along the streets with a smile on his face and a hop in his feet.

He was quickly falling for Lisa, four o clock seemed so far away to see her again.

As he turned the corner, he didn't notice that someone was following him.

The last thing he would remember was something heavy crashing onto his head and collasping on the ground.

The man knelt down to check his pulse, faint but he wouldn't die unless he was given treatment.

He wrapped James in a large zip-up bag, looking behind him in case anyone noticed what was going on.

Dashing back to the prison, Clyde dumped the body in his cell and got rid of the clothes he wore.

Before he left, he watched all the guards searching through everywhere to find him.

He let out a very loud evil laugh that echoed the walls, then escaped with a wicked grin on his face.

Nick and Frankie also heard the disturbing sound, chills were running up and down their spines.

"Keep searching! He must be here somewhere!" Nick demanded.

But when his eyes fell on the window, he saw a very faint figure heading to town.

Horror gripped his stomach, it had to be Clyde Shelton!

His plans were nearly finished.

He planeted all the bombs, kidnapped Rice's wife and child along with Lisa's friend Ashley.

They along with James were placed in his cell, tied up and hidden from anyone's sight until the time was right.

All what was left was her.

The hours went by quickly.

Lisa headed to the Salsa club fifteen minutes early, waiting for James to arrive.

Four o clock went by, no sign of him.

Forty five minutes later, she drunk down her third glass of white wine and slammed it down.

Taking out her moblie, she dialled his number that instanly went on voice mail.

"Damn it, James. Where on earth are you?! I've been waiting for forty five minutes, call me!"

Stuffing her phone back in her bag, Lisa looked at the dance floor where several couples were salsa dancing.

She wondered why he wanted her to come here, perhaps try it out and have a good time.

Not going to happen tonight.

Strangely, Lisa felt like someone was watching her but she shrugged it off.

Checking her watch, it was five o clock.

"I'm going home," She muttered under her breath, slipping off the stool.

But when she turned her head back to the dance floor, her heart skipped a beat.

A mysterious man was making his way through the dancers, they stared at him like he was something from a romantic movie.

Heading towards her, Lisa had a choice.

Either run or stay.

She chose the latter.

Taller than she, he wore a black mask over his face only showing his eyes and mouth.

His clothes were risky, a white shirt clinging on his broad body and black tight trousars.

"Care to dance?" He asked in a silky, sedcutive tone of voice.

Lisa didn't reply, she was simply speechless.

The stranger offered his hand, she took it.

Both of them walked to the middle of the floor, staring at one another.

There was something about him that was very familer to Lisa: his eyes had those captive pull that stole her soul and his lips were increcidably lush.

They matched the melody of the music, getting every move right like they knew it off by heart.

Other couples stopped and stared at them, spellbound of how they were so in sync with each other.

Every twirl, every touch, send firey shivers all over her body.

Whoever this man was is a skilled dancer and knew how to caress a woman.

The music was nearing it's end, they were sweaty and gasping for air.

He grabbed her so she leaned against his chest, grinding and touching everywhere until the music ended.

Cheers and claps filled the floor, all were for them.

They gathered their breaths while bowing to the crowd.

Once it died down, Lisa and the mysterious stranger went ahead with a slow Spainish dance.

Wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands gathered her thighs, their eyes never left each others.

She couldn't deny the strong attraction to this man, he was dangerously sexy just like Clyde.

He couldn't control his emotions, dancing with her made all murderous thoughts fade away.

Lisa lay her head against his chest, to hear his thundering heart-beat was purely magical.

He heaved a heavy sigh of bliss, his gentle strokes of her hair made her shut her eyes.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

He stopped and cupped her face, her eyes burning into his.

"Say that again?" He asked.

"I said, who are you?"

He was silent for a moment, did he really want to break this spell?

"Just someone that wanted a dance from a beautiful woman like you." He replied, with a smirk.

She giggled at him.

"Thank you. I must admit, you are a excellent dancer and know how to turn on all the buttons for a woman." She said, with a smile.

He grinned back at her.

"Well, at least I know now that I'm a good sedcucer."

Before they said anymore, he leaned down to her and let his lips capture hers.

She didn't pull away from his embrace, though she was cheating on James she couldn't deny this forbidden moment.

But when he let go of her lips, she collasped in his arms.

He carried her out of the club, making false excuses of her condtion to everyone that noticed them.

Looking down at her sleeping form, he knew that he regretted doing this but he couldn't let her get away.

The prison was on the horizon, his game was finally at it's end and everyone will die there.

Author's Note: Sorry That It's Been A Long Time Since I Last Updated This, Been Ill And Had A Few Problems With Ideas. Read And Review Whenever You Can.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Russian Roulette

Chapter Eleven

_They were dancing again under the pale moonlight._

_Passionate music was playing in the background._

_Lisa and the mysterious masked man were the only people around._

_She rose her head from his chest to let her eyes burn into his._

_He bent down and captured her lips in a strong embrace._

_Teasing hands rubbed her arms up and down in a gentle motion._

_He pulled away first but lingered by her right ear, whispering:_

_"Take off my mask, Lisa."_

_She gasped, stunned at him knowing her name when she didn't even give it to him._

_"How did you get my name?" She asked, trembling._

_"Because I know everything about you, Lisa. The way you move, the way you touch me, the way you captured me." He replied, softly._

_"But why do you want me to take off your mask?"_

_"Because I want you to see me. Do it now."_

_Lisa slowly rose her hands to the vevlet mask, her fingers grabbing the edges until it was finally free from his face._

_It was when she saw his face that pure horror came out from a almighty scream escaping from her lips._

_The sky turned to a bloody red, the music turned sinster but it was his face that terrfied her all the more._

_It was Clyde Shelton!_

_"No! It can't be!" She cried, stepping away from him._

_"Oh yes it is, all along it was me that danced and kissed you." He said, with a unsettling chuckle._

_Lisa shook her head, muttering "No" over and over again until she tripped over the uneven ground and fell backwards hitting her head._

She awoke, covered in sweat and gasping for air.

Searching her surroundings, Lisa felt her heart sinking into despair.

She was in the interview room where she first saw Clyde that very day.

Refusing to stay here, Lisa banged on the door screaming out for help.

But no-one answered her calls, it was like she was all alone in this haunted building.

Sliding down to the floor, she placed her hands over her face and cried.

The stranger she danced and kissed was Clyde all along.

Though in her dream she was shocked and surprised, really she knew that it couldn't be anyone else that made her feel that way instanly.

Not even James.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound snapped her out of her sobs.

Her eyes fell on the television at the end of the room that had a fuzzy picture.

Standing up slowly, Lisa headed towards it with hesitant footsteps.

Once she stood before it, the noise stopped and the picture revealed a shocking sight.

It was Darby, the true murderer of Clyde's family, who was getting cut to pieces by him!

Lisa backed away, covering her mouth in terror.

Bile rose to her throat, she let it out as the torture went on.

She didn't even see this video, Nick hadn't even mentioned it to her at all.

Suddenly, the screen went black for a moment until a grey background appeared.

A shaky camera lowered to a person that had a black bag over their face along with big cards on their lap.

"Read it!" Shouted a familer voice that sent unnerving shivers down Lisa's spine.

"No, I won't!" Ashley screamed.

"Oh Clyde, why?!" Lisa wailed, sinking to her knees letting more tears flow down her face.

"Read it or I will shoot you in the head!" He warned.

Ashley let out a few loud wails, then cleared her throat and tried her hardest not to break down again.

"Lisa, if you are awake then you must listen to what I'm going to say.

I have kidnapped your bastard boyfriend and your whore friend.

They are ready to die if you don't argee to play my game.

Remember the song Russian Roulette?"

Lisa bit her lip down hard to cause a trickle of blood to flow down her chin to softly touch the floor.

It had been a long time to get over that, now she could hear the haunting melody and Rihanna's voice appear in her mind.

"It is the game I want you to be a part of.

I will be coming to the interview room in a matter of minutes.

Don't even think of escaping, there's no way out of there.

When I arrive, I will place a gun on the table along with six bullets.

Just enough to kill your friend, lover, Nick, his family and Frankie.

Then, once they die, I will give you such torrment beyond your nightmares.

What you saw of what I did to Darby was nothing to what I can do to you.

If you don't agree with me by the time I enter the room, I will personally murder everyone inculding you.

Make the choice very quickly, time's wasting away.

That's it, I have said what you want me to say. Now let me go!"

Clyde hit her with the gun, making her yelp in pain and collasp on the floor.

"NO!!!" Lisa screamed, placing her hands on the tv.

Ashley slowly stood, moaning and whincing in agony.

Then Clyde's face appeared so sudden that Lisa backed away in horror.

"I'm coming, you got four minutes to think." He said, with a evil smile.

Then the screen went black again, only silence filled the room now.

Lisa searched everywhere to find something that could make it easy to escape.

The windows were barred, the door was locked.

It was pointless.

She stood up, placing her hands in her head.

"Oh, why did I ever fall in love with him?!" Lisa wailed.

Two minutes later, she sat on the same chair when she interview him.

Her mind pounded, her heart thundered against her chest.

She had to make a descion soon, Clyde wasn't a man to be messed with.

After seeing him using extreme violence, Lisa feared the worst to everyone she knew and herself.

One minute left, her nerves were shattering with each passing second.

Her last thoughts were of her family: her parents would be devasted to hear of their daughter's death.

Ashley and James would be brutality murdered with a single shot.

Even Frankie, the man she hated deeply, didn't deserve to die through this.

What really sickened her was that he captured Nick and his family, though she never met them it just wasn't right.

Lisa laid her head on the cool table, shutting her eyes and prayed to God that whatever she chose that she would somehow be forgiven for it.

Then, she heard them.

The sudden foot falls that were getting closer and closer.

Her whole body shook and trembled, her eyes widened in fear as the buzz sound came and went.

Lisa slowly rose her head when the door opened, then shut softly behind him.

She could feel his presence, strong and dangerous to be around in.

The smell of his male scent filled the room quickly like escaped poison gas.

A shaky sigh came from his lips, it touched her skin that sent several shivers down her spine.

He was right behind her, terror was rising to a almighty high.

A gentle caress on her neck made her shut her eyes, she was disgusted at herself to let herself feel the erotic pleasure of his touch.

"Turn around," He asked, gruffly.

She reoppened her eyes with dread but she did not move.

"TURN AROUND!" He shouted, making her jump from his sudden cry.

Lisa slowly got up from the seat, clucthing her clammy hands together.

She turned around, her eyes pointing at the floor until they hit at his boots.

They rose higher from his legs, his body and then his face.

A snarl curled across his lush lips.

A heavy frown was across his face but it couldn't hide his eyes.

They were the most terriying pair she had seen throughout her whole life.

Gone was the magic and beauty of them, instead were anger and pure bitterness.

If she looked deeper enough, she swore they turned to a hellish red.

"Hello Lisa." He said, letting his snarl grow bigger.

She whimpered, there was no turning back or running away.

It was time to make her descion, time to play Russian Roulette.

Author's Note: So Will She Play His Game Or Won't She? Read And Review When You Can Please.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Russian Roulette

Chapter Twelve.

Six bullets.

One gun.

Lisa studied these then turned her gaze to Clyde.

A nasty snarl curled his lips, those lush and tempting lips.

She shook away that thought, letting her eyes go back on the table.

What was she thinking? He was a evil murderer that was forcing her to kill everyone she knew.

But why was she longing to be in his arms, to feel his hands touch every single part of her?

"Make your choice, Lisa. Time is running short." He demanded.

She snapped her head to face him again, her heart thundered against her chest.

There had to be a way to stop all of this happening.

"Clyde, please. I can't kill anyone, it would forever haunt me." She pleaded.

"Ha! You stupid weak bitch! He laughed, tilting his head back.

Without a second's hesitation, Lisa loaded the bullets in the gun and clicked the trigger at him.

Clyde stopped laughing, his face deadly serious.

"Don't you laugh at me. I am far from weak." She hissed.

He stared at her, waiting for her next move.

"Go on then, do it. Kill me. End this constant torment. You can move on, marry your lover and everyone could breathe a sigh of relief." He said, coldly.

Her hands began to shake, her lips trembled.

"You can't do it, can you?" He teased.

Lisa rose the gun up the celing and let go of the trigger.

The shot echoed all around them then fading away to silence.

She lowered the gun, clicking the next bullet in place.

Clyde was simply shocked of what just happened, in fact he was breathless.

"The next one will be in your brain." She said, bitterly.

Very slowly, he rose his hands to her.

His touch made her surrender the gun which he placed back on the table.

"Why are you doing this, Clyde? Can't you just let everyone else go and take me in their place?" Lisa asked.

He shook his head, letting that nasty snarl appear again.

"No, they all deserve to die. Especially Rice and you." He replied, with a chilling voice.

She bit down her lip.

"But what was it that I have done? We said goodbye, remember?"

"You moved on, found someone else. I couldn't accept that."

He turned away from her, shutting his eyes.

"Why wouldn't you? Are you hiding something from me?" She asked, reaching out for his hands but he snatched them away.

She watched him as he stood up, pacing around the room never looking at her.

When he stopped and turned to her, she felt a shiver of fear run all over her.

"Time to listen to some music, mmm?" He said, picking out something from his back jean's pocket.

It was her I-Pod!

"How did you get that?!" She cried, running to get it back of him but his eyes froze her in mid-step.

"Now, where is that song you loved? Ah, there it is under..." He was silent and slightly opened his mouth.

It said: _Clyde And Lisa's Song._

He entered in the flie, clicked on Russian Roulette and the song began.

The speakers were filled of the strong voice of Rihanna.

_Take A Breath,_

_Take It Deep,_

_Calm Yourself He Says To Me,_

_If You Play, You Play For Keeps,_

_Take The Gun And Count To Three,_

_I'm Sweating Now,_

_Moving Slow,_

_No Time To Think,_

_My Turn To Go,_

_And You Can See My Heart Beating,_

_You Can See It Through My Chest,_

_Said I'm Terrified But I'm Not Leaving,_

_I Know I Must Pass This Test, _

_So Just Pull The Trigger,_

_Say A Prayer To Yourself,_

_He Says Close Your Eyes, Sometimes It Helps,_

_And Then I Get A Scary Thought,_

_That He's Here Means He's Never Lost,_

_And You Can See My Hear Beating,_

_You Can See It Through My Chest,_

_Said I'm Terrified But I'm Not Leaving,_

_Know I Must Pass This Test,_

_So Just Pull The Trigger,_

_As My Life Flashes Before My Eyes,_

_I'm Wondering Will I Ever See Another Sunrise?_

_So Many Won't Get The Chance To Say Goodbye,_

_But It's Too Late To Think Of The Value Of My Life..._

As the final two chours went on, Lisa ran to Clyde and wrapped herself across his chest.

Strangely calm by her, he relaxed and they slowly danced with their eyes shut.

The feel of his heartbeat made the music even more magical, his hands gently caressed her hair.

But what they didn't notice that Frankie had somehow entered the room and was creeping towards the gun.

Waiting for the right moment, he lifted the gun shakily pointing at them.

Then, there was a gunshot.

Author's Note: Was It From The Song Or Did Frankie Really Shoot Someone? Next Chapter Up Very Soon.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Russian Roulette

Chapter Thirteen

_"Beep, Beep, Beep..."_

The sound of the machine slowly woke Lisa up.

Her eyes fell on the cream ceiling, the hanging light was switched off.

People's voices filled the room, it seemed that she was longer in the interview room.

Searching her surroundings, she was laying on a bed with comfortable pillows and a grey sheet over her.

She pulled it away to reveal a long nightdress that were two sizes too big for her.

Then her eyes fell on a sleeping form of Nick Rice, slumped on a chair beside her.

He opened his eyes instanly, letting them directly hit her within a few seconds of waking.

"Lisa, hey. How are you doing?" He asked, pulling the chair closer to her.

"I'm fine." She replied, with a horsey voice.

He took her hands into his, gently stroking her knuckles.

"How long have I been here?" She asked, looking around her.

"A month, you have been asleep for that long." He replied.

Lisa darted her eyes to Nick, a wave of horror appeared in them.

"A month?! How could that possiably be?" She cried.

He turned away from her, shaking his head.

She feared the worst, what if everyone was dead apart from her and he?

"Where's Ashley?" Lisa asked, after a few moments of silence.

"She's fine, been visiting your side nearly everyday waiting for you to wake up." He replied, with a small smile.

"Is she still here?"

He nodded his head.

"Then, I want to see her." She demanded.

"No, it's best for you to rest. I'll go and get the doctor to give them the news."

He released her hands and left her alone briefly.

A attractive twenty-something man came in with Nick, holding a clipboard in his hands.

He had shady blonde hair, green eyes and a charming smile on his handsome face.

"Good afternoon, Lisa. You gave everyone a fright of sleeping for so long, you know." He said.

She shrugged her shoulders, letting a small grin come across her face.

He checked her through carefully, then wrote it all down.

"So doctor, is she going to be alright?" Nick asked, folding his arms.

"Well, everything seems to be working and she has no injuries apart from a couple bruises and scratches but nothing serious. All she needs is a lot of rest and plenty of fluid." He replied, showing a another dazzing smile.

"Am I allowed visitors?" She asked.

"Yes but not for too long, perhaps ten or fifteen minutes, then you must rest. You have gone through a terrible ordeal, no need for more stress." He replied, walking away.

Lisa frowned at him as he disappeared from sight but simply shook it away.

She turned to Nick who was staring at his shoes.

"So can I see Ashley then?"

"Oh Lisa, I was so worried about you!" She wailed, hugging her friend tightly.

"Hey hey hey, let her go!" Nick said, taking the woman off her.

"Sorry, it's been so long since that..."

But Nick placed a finger on his lips, signalling her to be quiet.

Luckily Lisa didn't notice as she snuggled down her bed.

"It's alright, Ashley. I'm here, no need to worry now." She said, with a warm smile.

It didn't stop her constant flow of tears, she sobbed so loudly that a nurse came in with a warning in her blazing eyes.

"God, it's not my fault I can cry like that! Stupid bitch!" Ashley said, wipping away her tears and blowing her nose.

Nick and Lisa laughed at her, though she was a little mouthy she was good company to be around in.

They spoke for over half a hour, way pass the limit but none of them cared.

Not once did anyone bring up the subject of what happened, it just wasn't in their minds at all.

Lisa was begining to feel tired so Ashley said her goodbyes and left the hosptail again in tears.

Nick came back, sitting down on the same seat.

"You know, you don't have to sit with me all the time. Why don't you go back with your family? I'm sure they miss you." She said.

He swallowed hardly, lowering his gaze from her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lisa asked, taking his hands into hers.

Nick slowly rose his head, his eyes burned back at her.

"I've tried my hardest not to tell you what happened but I can't no longer. You better sit up for this, it's very important." He said, gravely.

Lisa felt a cold shiver run down her spine but did what he told her.

Clearing his throat, Nick began.

"Do you remember what happened a month ago?" He asked.

She fought through the memories until it fell on the last thing she remembered.

_Dancing in his arms,_

_Their song, Russian Roulette, playing in the background,_

_His heartbeat, the gentle caress of her hair,_

_Everything was forgotten for this bittersweet moment,_

_Finally at last they were together, never letting each other go,_

_There was a gunshot,_

_The vision began to fade now, only screams echoed until there was nothing._

Lisa told Nick what she just saw, then waited for him to speak.

"When Shelton told you that he had everyone, he was wrong. He never had my family, they were perfectly safe far away from his grasp."

She breathed a sigh of relief, the thought of inocent children dying would forever haunt her for the rest of her days.

"We searched high and low for him, only to discover that he was filming that message to you with Ashley. Me and Frankie waited until he was gone so that we could untie her but it was too late for James. I'm sorry but he died a week ago, the doctors tried their hardest to save him but it was no good."

Lisa turned away, clutching a hand over her mouth.

_"Oh James, why?!"_ She wailed in her thoughts.

His hand touched her shoulder, she turned to look at him.

"Please let me finish before you can mourn." He said, seriously.

"O..okay." She said, with a shaky voice.

"So I told Frankie to stay put while I helped Ashley and James to the hosptail. It was the quickest drive I have ever done in my life. But when I returned, Frankie wasn't there. I looked up on the televison screens to find him heading to the interview room. I dashed towards it, then I heard the gunshot."

He stopped there, turning away from Lisa.

"And then, what?" She asked but he didn't reply.

"Nick, you must tell me what happened next!"

He looked at her, sadness was in his eyes.

"Frankie shot Clyde in the back, you were screaming like a mad woman until you fainted. He shot him a few more times until Shelton collasped on the floor. I entered in the room, fought him off the gun and shot him with my own. Frankie died instanly. I quickly grabbed you in my arms and dashed out of the place, hearing the final few seconds of the bomb tick away until the place expolded."

Lisa swallowed this down, her body began to shake violently.

"What about Clyde?" She asked, weakly.

"I'm sorry but he's dead. The amount of bullets in his back would be enough to kill him. It was too late for me to get you to safely and get him out as well." He replied.

Lisa felt the flow of tears rush down her face, she clutched her hands over her mouth.

Her mind was screaming, her heart was shattered to a thousand pieces.

Nick could see very clearly that his death affected her terribly though really she should be relived that she was alive.

"Leave me." Lisa said, her shoulders shook.

He stood up, placing a comforting hand on hers but she snatched it away.

"LEAVE ME!" She roared, her eyes ran wild at him.

Nick walked away, looking back a few times to see and hear her wail like a pained animal.

The heavy burden was off his chest but he couldn't shrug away the pain in his heart.

Exiting the hosptail, he dialled his home number and waited for a answer.

"Hello?" Said his daughter's warm voice.

He started to cry, hearing her broke all the walls he built throughout the lonely month without them.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm coming home. Look out for me, yeah?" He said, gasping for air.

"Okay daddy, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes darling, I'm fine. See you in a bit." He replied.

"Bye for now, daddy."

They both hung up at the same time, then he headed to his car and drove away.

As for Lisa, she was screaming and became extremly violent.

The doctors and nurses came to calm her with one sticking a injection in.

Calm fell over her a few seconds later, her screams turned to whimpers until nothing came from her mouth.

"Poor girl, I guess she heard some bad news." One of the nurse's said to the handsome doctor.

"Yes, it's best to leave her right now." He said as they all walked away.

Lisa felt tired and emotionally broken, all that she loved was taken from her.

James: the man who gave her a third chance in love now lay somewhere in the morgue.

Clyde: her true love after all this time was burnt and blown away by a powerful gust of wind.

She turned to her side and shut her weary eyes, praying that she wouldn't have to wake up again.

Author's Note: Sad Chapter Here But Don't Think It's The End Yet, There's A Twist Coming Which Will Give The Story A Happy Ending. As Always, Read And Review When You Can.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Russian Roulette

I Just Want To Thank Everyone That Loves And Reviews This Fic, Your Support Helps Me To Write The Chapters And Get It Updated ASAP. Now, I Give You:

Chapter Fourteen

_Three Weeks Later..._

_"Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust..."_

The funeral of James was coming to a end.

Five people helped the coffin go to the ground gently as they possiably can.

The constant heavy rainful turned to sleet, the gale force wind blew dangerously.

Lisa looked at James's family, they were sobbing for their murdered son.

She turned to Ashley who went to comfort them though she couldn't stop crying.

As for herself, there was nothing left inside of her.

Empty and emotionless, she wandered like a lost soul in this cruel world.

Her tears for her dead lovers lasted for days until she just stopped.

No funeral for Frankie or Clyde, there was nothing of them anyone could gather.

_"Amen."_

_"Amen"_

The vicar shut his book, did the sign of the cross and headed back to the church.

Everyone else followed except James's family, Ashley and Lisa.

"Goodbye, my boy." They said, blowing kisses at the coffin and made their way inside.

"Farewell James, may you find peace in heaven." Ashley said, with a short smile.

Lisa knelt down on the ground, whispering her final goodbyes to him.

But when she stood and looked up, she was sure her heart stopped altogether.

Standing a few meters away from her was Clyde!

That sedcutive stare, those lush lips and them amazing eyes.

She couldn't mistake him from anyone else.

"Clyde!" Lisa cried, dashing towards him.

But to her horror, he was gone.

Disappeared from sight.

Lisa stopped, her heart began to pound again.

"No! NO!!!" She wailed, clawing her face with her long nails.

Ashley dashed towards her friend, stunned at her strange behaviour.

Lisa turned to her, blood and a new breakthrough of tears went down her cheeks.

"I really thought that Clyde was alive, Ashley!"

"Who the hell is he?" She asked her.

Stunned, she grabbed Ashley's arms in a very tight grip and said words that gave her chills down her spine.

"He was the one who killed James."

After that, Lisa collasped in a faint on the wet ground.

_She was running._

_To where, she didn't know._

_The sound of Rihanna's voice appeared._

_Singing that well known song._

_The walls were getting smaller._

_Red curtains blowed against a almightly wind._

_Lighting cracked, thunder boomed outside._

_A door opened ajar._

_There was something about it that pulled her._

_She entered inside the brightly lit room._

_Her eyes wandered around every single thing._

_Then they finally lay on the man that stood._

_His hands behind his back, a unnerving smile across his face._

_She was taken in by his mysterious beauty._

_He stood aside to reveal two men, sitting down with blindfolds._

_One gun lay on the table, two bullets stood by it._

_A gasp escaped from her lips._

_It was Frankie and James!_

_She turned her head to the mysterious man who she could now see it was Clyde._

_"Choose who you want to live, Lisa." He said, in a unearthly voice._

_She shook her head, backing away._

_"No, I don't kill people." She replied, heading out but Clyde stood in her way._

_"You don't have a choice. Now choose!" He roared._

_"NEVER!" She screamed, pushing him aside and ran down the hall._

_Suddenly, the echoing sound of a gunshot made her freeze in her steps._

_She slowly turned around to gasp in horror._

_A pool of rushing blood ran down, touching her feet._

_One lone body lay, the smoking gun by his head._

_Lisa splashed in the blood to run towards the dead man._

_She let out a very loud scream as the body before her was Clyde._

Lisa awoke in a sweat, gasping for air.

Ashley was by her side, calming her down.

"It's okay. Just a bad dream." Her voice reassured her.

Lisa laid back on the pillow, blowing out a heavy sigh.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're at my place because you fainted." Ashley replied.

Lisa stared at her with a frown.

"Yes, you were chasing something that wasn't there but you said it was the man who killed James. Who is Clyde?" Ashley explained.

"Oh God, I really don't want to tell you."

"Well, I got a right to know. Since he killed the man I really loved."

Lisa felt the horror rise to her eyes, her mouth dropped.

"What the hell did you just say?" She said, in a deep threatening tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out!" Ashley cried, shaking her head.

Lisa stood, her nails dug against her palms.

"So you two have been having a affair behind my back, have you?" She asked, coldy.

"No, I told him how I felt and I only kissed him once. But he didn't want me. He wanted you." Ashley replied.

Lisa paced around the room, trying to swallow this down.

"Then again, you had someone else on your mind. Why would you scream for a another man's name today?" Ashley said, rudely.

Her friend suddenly rushed towards her and slapped her hard across the cheek.

"How dare you?! You don't really know anything about me and neither do I to you. I'm getting out of here."

Lisa grabbed her jacket and slammed the door without a moment's pause.

Heading outside, the rain had stopped and so did the wind but was still cold.

She felt the sting of tears in the back of her eyes but shook them aside.

It was time to get out of here, move back to London and mourn alone.

What she didn't notice was a pair of eyes was watching her every move until she was out of sight...

Author's Note: Not A Great Chapter I Have Written But The Last Line Is A Intresting One. I Wonder Who Could It Be?


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Russian Roulette

Chapter Fifteen.

"Lisa, wait!"

Ashley's cries were igorned.

She had to get away from America, it was no longer her home.

London was, awaiting for her to return and mourn in her own time.

The pair of eyes reappeared as she headed closer to her appartment.

If that Ashley woman disappeared, she would be alone which was excellent.

"Please, just stop!" She screamed.

Lisa froze in her steps and turned around to see a breathless Ashley before her.

"What the hell do you want?!" She snapped, folding her arms.

"Let me explain everything to you, come have a coffee with me."

"No. I'm packing my stuff, quitting my job and leaving this place for good. I have no time to chat."

But before Lisa could turn back around to walk, Ashley grabbed ahold of her arm and twirled her around.

"Please, I'm begging of you! Do it for James's sake!"

Lisa studied her friend's tearful eyes for a moment, then let out a sigh.

"Fine, one coffee. Then I'm leaving."

"Thank you, Lisa. You won't regret this." Ashley said, with a wide smile.

"Sure about that?" She replied, rising her eyebrow.

"Yes"

The pair of eyes watched them head down the street, cursing under it's breath.

But it wasn't going to give up hope, not after they went through together.

Starbucks was unusually quiet, barely a few other people were there.

They grabbed a table, ordered two coffees and waited until they arrived before talking.

"So, explain." Lisa said, sipping her drink.

"Okay, it's going to be hard for you and me but it needs to come out of my chest. Me and James were friends ever since high school, he was the handsome jock while I was the poplaur cheerleader. We were very close, tons of rumours went around that we were a couple but always denied it. At the Prom, he was my date and we outshone everyone. Hell, we even won the King and Queen awards!" Ashley laughed at that.

Lisa turned away from her that wiped away the smile on her friend's face.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Ashley cried, slamming down her cup.

Everyone jumped at her sudden action, staring like she was some mad woman.

"It's okay, nothing to see here!" Lisa shouted, with a heavy frown across her face.

They went back to what they were doing, not once daring to look their way again.

Lisa turned to Ashley, then uttered "Continue." to her.

"When we had our dance, I knew then that I was in love with him. Countless times I tried to tell him how I felt, each time failed. He went on to have a few girlfriends and I had two or three boyfriends. Then, when he told me he was single, I knew I had a chance. So I told him everything. He listened to every word, taking my hand into mine and we even shared a kiss. This was before he met you, by the way. But it just didn't work out, not once did he tell me if he felt the same so I let him go. A little while later, I met you and became instant friends. Then, the idea of you and James would be a good idea just to get him out of my head for a while. I didn't realise that he would soon fall for you so fast, it broke my heart."

Ashley let a few loose tears fall down her face, sobs escaped from her lips.

Lisa instanly took her friend's hands into hers, stroking her knuckles gently.

"Go on," She said, with a weak smile.

"Then, it was that horrid day. I was going to tell you everything until I was kidnapped by that bastard and forced to speak out those words to you. Once he left to find you, James awoke for a little bit. He was so pale, Lisa. He asked me where he was and what happened, not once did he ask about you. I found it strange though. But before he passed out, never to awake again, he told me the one thing I had been waiting for so long. He loved me after all. Then, Mr Rice came to save us and dashed to find you. I heard the gunshot, never had I screamed so loudly. So much dread and despair came in my stomach until Mr Rice came out with you in his arms, the building expolded and then all I can remember is saying goodbye to James. I'm so sorry, Lisa."

Silence fell over them, the tale had been told.

Though she felt betrayed, Lisa didn't feel heartbroken.

It was like she had let go of James, the one man that didn't really love her after all.

He was there as a subsitute to Clyde, the real one true love forever lost.

"It's okay, Ashley. It's going to be alright, I'm sure of it." Lisa said, with a weak smile.

"So, are you going to leave America?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I need time to think things through first before deciding anything." She replied.

"What about our friendship? Is that over?"

"Never, I would never lose you."

Both girls sobbed and hugged each other, releasing the anger and pain that was quickly growing.

After a while of blowing noses, wipping tears and a few more coffees, they relaxed while a few more people came in Starbucks.

"There's one question you didn't ask me back in my apartment. Who was Clyde?" Ashley asked.

Lisa took a steady breath and began her story of how she met the man that was a danger to all but a angel to one.

The women headed towards the apartment, the sun had set for a another day and the moon was up above the cloudless sky.

"You're sure you want to stay here tonight? There is a empty couch, you know?" Ashley offered.

"I'm sure, thanks." Lisa replied.

They hugged each other tightly, then broke away.

"If Clyde wasn't such a bastard, I would root for you all the way."

"Yeah, now he's dead I can move on in my life. Anyway, get home safely. I'll see you soon."

They air-kissed, then Lisa watched Ashley head down the street placing her I-Pod on.

With a sigh, she entered the building and jogged up the stairs.

Reaching towards her door, she felt a little off.

A sense of someone was in her place, waiting for her.

She shook it aside, placed the key into the lock and headed inside to find it was pitch black.

It was hardly dark outside so why was it unbearable to see anything?

Lisa stumbled through, blindly searching for any kind of light.

"Looking for something?" A familer voice made her freeze her steps.

Chills ran down her spine, it couldn't possiably be?

A lamp was turned on in the living room, one person stood with a dangerous smile across his face.

Lisa gasped in horror and shock of the man before her.

It was Clyde!

Author's Note: Yep, Those Pair Of Mysterious Eyes Was Indeed Clyde. He Has Returned But How? Find Out In The Next Chapter.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Russian Roulette

We Are Near The End, Sob! Can't Believe I Will Be Finishing This, It Will Be Very Sad To Say Goodbye. Also, Law Abiding Citzen Is Out To Buy In The UK, I Highly Recommend You See It (If You Are 18 Or Over)

Chapter Sixteen

The ticking clock.

The hum of the fridge.

Two steady heartbeats.

They were the only sounds that filled the room.

Those pair of eyes burning back at a anothers.

He stands from the seat, letting his six foot two frame stand proud.

She is stunned by his beauty, so mysterious and powerful.

He walked dangerously close to her, his breath tickling her skin.

Fingers trailled from her hands to the base of her shoulder, each teasing caress sent shivers running up and down her spine.

It was just her and him.

No Nick, Frankie or Ashley was going to butt in.

His hands cupped her face, lifting it near to his own.

Those lips, too long they had shared a kiss together.

Any moment now, they would embrace and everything would melt away.

But he began to pull away, fear ran across her eyes.

"Please don't." She whimpered.

"Why?" He asked, gruffly.

"Because I love you, Clyde."

Stunned at this, he let go of her and went to look out of the window.

Lisa instanly felt the cold touch her skin, she rubbed her arms fiecely to gather some kind of warmth.

"Don't do that," He uttered, placing his hands on the wall.

She stopped instanly, her eyes burning at his broad back.

Harsh thoughts appeared on her mind, what kind of scars or burns damaged his beautiful body?

She didn't care, she would love him no matter what.

After a few minutes more of silence, Lisa broke it.

"How did you surrive that blast, Clyde?" She asked, folding her arms.

He turned his head to look at her, a massive frown covered those magical eyes.

"By a stroke of luck, if you so want to know." He replied, in a sarastic tone of voice.

"I'm being serious here!" She cried, her lips began to tremble.

Noticing her distress, Clyde pulled away from the window to gather her in his strong arms.

"Your ex shot me, I was bleeding but I was not dead. Rice got rid of that bastard, hated him from the moment I laid eyes on him. But he took you from me, there was only a few seconds of the bomb left. Somehow, I dragged myself to my old cell and crawled out of the tunnel I made to escape from the prison."

Tears fell down Lisa's face, he captured them by his thumbs.

"I found a another hideout to heal and gather my thoughts, not once did you escape from my mind. But I grew angry, Rice would be around you constanly and if I was still alive they would take me without a second's thought. So I decided to see you one last time before I moved away from here, James's funeral was the perfect place."

"So it was you, I wasn't seeing things!" Lisa cried, placing her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, it was me." He took them into his, putting them on his chest.

"Once I laid my eyes on you, I knew I couldn't run without you. But when you saw me, I had to leave before anyone else spotted me. I hated myself for doing that but it was wise to do so."

Lisa laid her head where his heart beated, such a beautiful melody forever playing just for her.

Clyde cupped her chin, lifting her away from it.

"You must listen to the rest of my tale." He demanded.

"I understand." She nodded, with a weak smile.

"After that funeral, I walked along the streets until I heard your name being called over and over. I hid, watching you stomping away from your friend. She pleaded to talk to you about something that I couldn't hear but you went ahead and followed her to Starbucks."

"Yes, she told me she loved James all this time even before he met me. It was such a sad tale." Lisa said, with a sigh.

"I'm sorry that he died, I didn't want it to happen but fate can be cruel. Anyway, once you left Starbucks, I followed you. As you and her said goodbye, I made my way to your apartment. Not one of you noticed me going by, that was a good thing. I climbed up, opened your window and waited in the dark for you to return. Now I'm here, no longer in a jail or under watch from anyone else."

Silence fell again.

They stood in each other's arms, avoiding eye contract.

Lisa thought over his story, replaying the images in her mind.

Clyde dug his hand into his pocket, touching the round box that was starting to burn a hole there.

The moment was perfect for him but would she accept it?

Only she would hold the answer to make or break their relationship.

"Lisa?" He began.

She turned to him.

"There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked, sweetly.

He slowly slid down on one knee, taking out the box from his pocket and opened it.

She gasped.

There lay a beautiful gold engagement ring.

"Lisa, I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I know that all in my mind was seeking justice and revenge on my family's death but when you appeared in my life, I was given a second chance. We have been through so much in such a little time we had together, being without you is like my soul was ripped into two which you took one half from me. I never want to be alone in this world any longer, would you run with me and make a fresh start somewhere? Will you be my wife?" He asked, tears falling down his face.

She looked at the ring, then to him.

A new life.

Away from Ashley and her family.

It was tough and heartbreaking to perhaps never seeing them again.

But now she had found Clyde again, deep down she knew that she didn't want to let go.

She took a heavy breath and said one word that would forever change her life.

Author's Note: So What Do You Think She Said? Yes? No? Find Out In The Last Chapter Of Russian Roulette.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Russian Roulette

Chapter Seventeen

It just seemed so impossiable.

The warm sun up above the cloudless sky.

A cool breeze gently blowing softly.

One woman stands holding her bouquet.

She sighs deeply, today was a very important day.

Her head turns on the right to see her father, dressed in his best tux.

"Ready for this?" He asks her with a smile.

"Yes." She replies, linking her arm with his.

Two well dressed gentlemen open the doors, they enter inside.

The church organ plays a familer melody.

Dozens of people stand, their eyes staring at the bridesmaids walking up the aisle.

Ashley and her sister Eleanor looked beautiful in the golden gowns they wore.

The daughter of Nick Rice was the flower girl, she was adoreable and had a wide smile on her face.

But once the bride and her father entered, gasps and words of awe came out of their mouths.

Her eyes wander through all around her, she couldn't help but smile of how many came to see this.

She spotted Nick Rice with his wife, he nodded at her way which she replied the same to him.

As they got closer, she turned her head towards where the priest stood holding a book in his hands.

Then, her heart stopped completly.

Standing there looking increidably handsome, Clyde Shelton lifted those lips into a nervous smile.

The music ceased playing.

Lisa and her father stopped.

"Who gives away this bride?" The priest asked.

"I do." He replied, kissing his daughter's hand and went to sit down by his wife.

"Now, can I have to couple facing each other please?"

Lisa and Clyde moved in the same time but it was he that captured her eyes before she did to him.

Still breathless, she thought back those months ago where he asked her that very important question.

_"Shall I say yes or no? He had killed people, inculding James. What if my parents or Ashley can't see our wedding? I can't risk that!"_

_She looks down at him, hope was in his eyes._

_"I'm so sorry Clyde but I can't marry you." She said, sadly._

_His face crumbled into disappointment, hurt replaced that rising hope in those magical eyes._

_"Why?" He cried._

_"Because I can't." _

_Lisa let go of him and walked out, feeling the tears pour down her face._

_Was it a stupid mistake to say no?_

_That she didn't know._

_Feeling the cool night air caress her skin, Lisa walked along the streets thinking it over and over again._

_Without even noticing, rain started to fall from the threatening black clouds that masked the moon._

_Every person she passed by were loved up couples, young and old._

_Guilt kicked her in the stomach constanly, any chance of happiness was destoryed because she thought of others than herself._

_Who could she speak to about this?_

_Ashley would be shocked and deeply angry of her best friend marrying a murderer._

_Nick Rice would be furious to discover that he was still alive and haunting her once more._

_Her parents would be stunned, her father would talk her out of it while her mother would sink into a deep depression like she did when she heard about her daughter and Frankie's affair._

_Lisa lifted her head to the sky, the rain was getting heavy now._

_As she crossed the road, a sight stopped her right in the middle._

_Running towards her was a very soaked Clyde, it was truely a sight to see._

_"What are you doing out here? You're all wet!" She cried._

_"So are you." He replied, folding his arms._

_"Come on, let's get out of the road!" Lisa suggested._

_"No, I'm not moving." Clyde said, bending down one knee once more._

_"I already told you the answer!" She screamed, attracting attention from passers-by._

_"It's not enough, I know what you really wanted to say by looking into your eyes."_

_Lisa stomped her foot, groaning in frustation._

_"Darling please, stop splashing!" He said, with a chuckle._

_"Don't you tell me what to do, Clyde Shelton!" She snapped, pointing her finger at him._

_He laughed even more louder which deeply annoyed Lisa._

_"That's it, I'm out of here!" _

_She began to walk away, igorning the stares that were on her._

_Suddenly, he grabbed and slammed her against his chest._

_His hands roamed all over her body, just like that very day they met._

_"Remember..." He whispered in her ear, sending rapture shivers down her spine._

_Russian Roulette appeared in her mind, the haunting voice of Rihanna echoing._

_"Clyde.." She whimpered as his touch grew more erotic._

_"Yes?" He asked._

_"Don't leave me, for the love of God, don't." _

_He kissed her neck which she gasped in pleasure._

_"Please.." Her lips trembled._

_"What?" He muttered._

_"Marry me." _

_His caresses stopped, he twirled her around so that she could face him._

_"I thought you didn't want to." He said, with a frown._

_"I was scared, Clyde. What would anyone think of us?" She sobbed._

_He heaved out a heavy sigh, shaking his head._

_"What does it matter about everyone else? It's our day, Lisa. Our life. One I want to share with you."_

_She felt the constant flow of tears fall down her face, he stroked them away with his thumb._

_"Oh Clyde, you are such a romantic!" She cried, wrapping her arms across his neck._

_"So will you marry me then?" He asked again._

_"Yes, yes and a dozen more yes." She replied with a smile._

_They kissed, the people clapped and cheered for them._

_He broke away from the embrace, getting out the box and placed the ring on her finger._

_She showed it to everyone, it grew louder._

_He picked her up from the ground and swung her around, she giggled until he stopped._

_Again they kissed, then hand in hand they headed back to the apartment without looking back._

_It took days for Ashley to sink in the news of Lisa and Clyde's engagement._

_Yes, she was angry and furious at both of them._

_But when she could see the love and affection pouring out of them, no words could ever stop what they had._

_So she would become her bridesmaid, a honour that left Lisa in floods of tears._

_She offered her sister as a another which the couple argeed to without a second's hesitation._

_Her parents were a little shocked of their story but were instanly taken of Clyde._

_Lisa noticed that he was no longer the haunted, vengeful man she met long ago._

_He had become a romantic, a proper gentleman and never failed to make love to her every chance they could get._

_Nick and his family refused to have anything to do with them though it was their daughter that changed their minds._

_The girl who had disturbing dreams over what he did on that DVD had forgiven him and wanted to be a flower girl for the wedding._

_As everything was prepared for the big day, Lisa and Clyde separted to have their own hen/stag nights._

_Being without each other was pure agony for both of them, they werrn't allowed to even ring each other which added more of the despair._

_Though Ashley gave her words of advice, it didn't stop Lisa missing Clyde like madness._

_So when it was near the end of the hen night, they all left her for twenty minutes without a explaintion._

_When they returned, there was someone behind them._

_"Lisa, we could easily see you were deeply upset tonight. So we lifted the ban but for just for half a hour." Ashley said._

_She frowned at them until it turned into a smile of shock as the girls stood aside to reveal Clyde before her._

_He wore the very same outfit at the Salsa club, this time no mask was on his face._

_"Come with me," He said, offering his hand which she took without a second thought._

_They danced to selected slow songs, not once thinking about anything else but themselves._

_When the song "Time To Say Goodbye" began to play, Lisa felt that their time was near at a end._

_"Don't cry, my love." Clyde whispered._

_She looked at him, letting a few loose tears fall down her face._

_"It is only one more day until we are together forever, just think of that and all the sadness will fade away."_

_Lisa kissed him fully on the lips, then laid her head on his chest._

_The song came to a end, a couple parts and the night is over._

The vows.

The placing of the rings.

Promises of everlasting love.

It was getting emotional, not one person was dried eyed.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest declared.

Clyde lifted the veil, he cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her.

Loud cheering and clapping filled the church, the embrace lasted for one long minute.

They broke apart together, still with their eyes shut and their foreheads touching.

"Hello wife," Clyde said, reopening his.

"Hello husband," Lisa said, reopening hers.

They looked at everyone who were either drying their eyes or clapping at them.

The couple walked out of the church, hand in hand, heading straight to the reception hall.

Tearful speeches were said from the bride and groom, tissue boxes were on every table now.

It was time to cut the choclate cake, they did it together while trying to smile and not wince at the constant flashing of light by the cameras.

As everyone had a piece or ate other foods, they settled and began to watch the couple's first dance.

Clyde led Lisa to the middle of the floor, his eyes never leaving her.

Then the music began to play, it was Russian Roulette and Rihanna was there to sing it!

Lisa turned to look at her, she waved at the bride while she sang.

"This was a surprise!" She gasped, turning back to Clyde.

"I knew you would like it since it's our song." He said, with a smile.

They swayed to the melody, kissing and watching Rihanna.

This time there was no gunshot at the end, the only sound was more clapping and cheering.

Lisa went upto Rihanna and gave out her thanks.

"I knew the very moment when your husband rung me how much he really loved you, I'm so amazed for this song to bring you and him together sharing a powerful bond." She said.

Lisa tried to block her tears away but found it useless.

"Hey, no need to cry my darling." Clyde said, gathering her in his arms.

"I'll leave you to it, guys." Rihanna said, walking away.

"Yeah, thanks for coming!" He shouted out to her which she nodded in approval.

Lisa turned to her husband, wiping away the tears.

"God, I'm so emotional today. Never cried so much in all my life." She laughed.

"I think it's beautiful." He said, in the most beautiful tone of voice that would forever haunt her memory of it.

She looked at him, the longing of desire in his eyes was not one to forget.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Lisa suggested.

He didn't reply to it, just simply took her hand and led her to the door.

"We're leaving!" He cried.

Everyone rose from their seats, following the couple outside.

Lisa threw her bouquet which landed in Ashley's hands.

She screamed over and over without noticing that she threw her glass of wine over a unfortante man that stood by her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She cried, rubbing off the stain with a tissue.

"No worries," Replied a deep male voice.

Ashley looked at him, instanly taken by his stunning beauty.

Lisa and Clyde pointed at the would be new couple, it was a possiabity that they would be next to marry.

They entered in the carriage which await for them and waved goodbye to everyone.

The driver clicked his tongue and the horses began to move.

As the crowd disappeared from view, Lisa and Clyde leaned back on the seat and stared at each other.

"I love you, Lisa Shelton." He said, cupping her cheeks.

"I love you too, Clyde Shelton." She replied, kissing him.

THE END.

Author's Note: Yep, That Was The Last Chapter Of Russian Roulette. I Would Like To Thank Everyone Who Has Reviewed And Loved This Story, Your Support Helped Me Throughout Writing This. Happy Reading!


End file.
